The Eyes of the Sage
by Metalforlife
Summary: Naruto receives a dying gift from Nagato, his Rinnegan. Now Naruto looks at the world through eyes that the legendary Sage once possessed. But will Naruto use his new found powers for better or for worse. Rinnegan Naruto. Strong Naruto. Adopted from Petrovic258
1. Chapter 1: Nagato's Legacy

Normal speech

Thoughts

Bijou Speach

I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nagato's Legacy**

As Nagato uttered his dying breaths after casting the Rinne Tensei (Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth) he opened his mouth to say one last thing before dying of chakra depletion.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have one last parting gift for you. Please take my eyes."

Nagato was breathing heavily, only due to his will was he still alive.

"Please take my eyes."

Nagato will was falling, he could only say one last thing before death would come take him.

"Please use eyes to bring true peace to this cursed world."

After saying these last words Nagato collapsed, and his soul left the world of the living. Konan remained calm even though Naruto could clearly read her face, she was struck with grieve. She walked to Nagato and layed her hand on Nagato's head.

"Goodbye, my dear friend."

She then turned to Naruto,

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you accept this last gift from Nagato?"

Naruto was surprised by Konan, she did not blame him even though he was the one that drove Nagato into death. He actually hadn't even realized how great the gift was that Nagato left him behind, and in his confusion he could only nod. Konan turned back towards Nagato and said,

"Please bear with the pain."

**Konohagakure**

All the people who had died during Pein's invasion were brought back to live, Sakura couldn't believe it.

"What is causing this?"

She had asked it to no one in particular but a part of Katsuyu came out of her clothing.

"Naruto-kun has spoken with the one controlling the Pein's and as a result of that talk the seventh Pein decided to bring everyone he has killed in the invasion back to live."

"He did what!"

Sakura simply could not understand Naruto's reasoning, a man destroy's his village. But instead of killing him he just talks to him.

Well, I suppose I ought to be happy. It made all the villagers come back to live.

To her right Sakura heard Fukusaku,

"Ma, what happened?"

He could barely finish his sentence because of the surprised shout and soon following hug of Shima.

Everywhere around Konohagakure people were hugging each other and shedding tears of joy and relief as they hugged the ones that they thought to have lost.

Elsewhere in Konoha Hatake Kakashi was also coming back to live, cutting off a conversation with his deceased father. When Kakashi showed signs of being alive again the first thing he heard was Chouji exclaiming how glad he was.

In front of Ino's eyes Shizune had died but Ino now experienced her sitting up and asking questions like she wasn't dead. She was to ask Shizune if she knew what had happened when Katsuyu came out of her cloths and relayed to them the same story as she had to Sakura a few seconds ago.

**Near Konohagakure**

Konan wrapped Nagato in papers, as well as the Deva Path Pein.

"The body of the Deva Path was Yahiko's body, he was very dear to Nagato and myself. That is why I am taking him as well, I will lay them in their final resting place together."

"What are you going to do now? Are you returning to the Akatsuki?"

"I am returning to Amegakure, not the Akatsuki. With Nagato gone the Akatsuki has become meaningless to me. It was Yahiko who started and was the leader of the Akatsuki. When Yahiko died Nagato took over and I could accept that, but now that Nagato is gone the Akatsuki will stray from his belief and start pursuing other goals. That is why the Akatsuki is nothing any more to me, that is why I will leave the organisation."

"I would like to ask you to stay here but I am afraid that the village would not approve of that."

When Naruto mentioned the word 'village' his voice and emotion changed a little. Konan did notice it but did not mind it, she knew what is was like to lose someone or something.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do lift the curse of this world."

That was the last thing Konan said to him before growing paper wings and flying towards Amegakure. Naruto then walked towards the village, and even though he barely had enough energy left to walk he forced himself to it. He decided to put his newly obtained ocular power to the test, and he started pouring chakra into his eyes. Immediately his vision changed, the world changed into grey-tones, except for chakra. Chakra was the only thing that had colour. When he looked at himself the chakra was blue, but when he looked to the place where the seal was he saw dark red chakra. When he looked ahead he could see a whole bunch of chakra's, the chakra from the villagers. Naruto was delighted because the number of chakra's was high, which meant that Konan had spoken the truth and that Nagato had revived everyone in the village. He also noticed one person that was coming towards him. Naruto deactivated his eyes and looked at the direction that he had seen the person come from. But the usage of his eyes had drained the last of his energy and Naruto fainted before he found out who was approaching him.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he found himself laying on someone's back, in a second he recognised it to be Kakashi. Naruto was relieved to find that his sensei had been revived as well.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah, Naruto. I am glad you are awake. We are nearing the village."

"I see."

Kakashi stopped on a tree branch and set Naruto down against the stem.

"What happened between you and Pein?"

Kakashi wanted to have some intel about Naruto's encounter with Pein as he had noticed that Naruto now possessed the Rinnegan.

"Nagato, his name was Nagato."

A silence fell before Naruto continued because he wanted to force Kakashi to remember that his name was Nagato and not the name Pein he gave to himself.

"Nagato told me the story of his pain. He told me how Konoha shinobi had killed his parents before his eyes, he told me how his best friend was killed before his eyes. And after he had told me about all the pain he had experienced he asked me how I would change the world."

Naruto stopped for a moment to catch his breathe since he was still exhausted.

"I answered that I would change the world according to the idea's of Pervy Sage. I told him that it was him that inspired Pervy Sage to write the book that would change the world. After that Nagato changed and wanted to do one last thing right. That is when he casted the jutsu that has brought everyone back to live. And in his dying breath he asked me to take his Rinnegan and use his eyes to change the world."

Kakashi did not really know how to respond, his pupil he had just gotten the Rinnegan. Naruto was going to have a hard time controlling the Rinnegan. Kakashi based this on what he had heard from Jaraiya about training Nagato.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "You have done well."

And after saying that Kakashi picked Naruto up again and continued his way to the remnants of Konohagakure

**Konohagakure**

Naruto had dozed away a little on Kakashi's back, but when they arrived in Konoha he found himself facing masses of people cheering, calling out his name ans saying that he was a hero. Naruto stared at the phenomenon with wide open eyes of amazement, the people of Konoha were acknowledging him. Right in front of him. He slowly got off Kakashi's back and walked towards the people. A group of children ran towards him, asking him all sorts of questions about the enemy and himself. Over the heads of the children he could see his friends cheering for him, this had to be one of the best moments of his life. When he gave the crowd a better look he saw all kinds of familiar faces, Old man Ichiraku, Ayame-chan, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru with his three-man cell, and lots more. In the distance he saw Gamakichi, with Fukasaku and Shima on his head. There was only one thing Naruto missed and that troubled him, for she would not want to miss this.

"Sakura, where is baa-chan? Where is Tsunade? He asked.

* * *

**That is it, the first chapter of my story. This is my first time writing a fanfic so reviews and suggestions are more than welcome. I will soon start working on the second chapter which will concentrate on Naruto trying to master the Rinnegan. As soon as it is finished I will post it. Thank you for reading and tune in again for the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training**

**Konohagakure**

After more than an hour of receiving hugs, thanks and complements Naruto finally had some time to rest, but he denied himself that opportunity because he wanted to visit baa-chan. He asked Sakura where she was, and Sakura offered to walk him to her. When they towards the tent in which Tsunade had been laid down Naruto looked around him and came to realize the size of the damage to the village. Only a few buildings had been spared, and in the middle of the place that used to be his village was a huge crater. And in that crater people had set up tents to temporarily live in, although none of them knew for how long. In the middle of the crater stood a few wooden buildings that Yamato had created using his Mokuton. These wooden buildings were used to store provisions, and some were used as a shop, but in general everyone had to live in tents for the foreseeable future. When they reached a group of tents Sakura stopped,

"Tsunade-sama is in the first tent on your left, Shizune-sama is with her at the moment." And having said that she turned around and left Naruto on his own.

When Naruto entered the he saw a shocking sight, Tsunade was in a coma. But that was not the thing that had shocked him, what had shocked him was her face. It had gotten darker but it was filled with wrinkles, and not only her face but every part of her body that Naruto could see was full of wrinkles.

Naruto was quite shocked by Tsunade's state, but he could not stay to long because he was exhausted. So he found himself an empty tent. Inside he created two Kage Bunshin, with his current chakra level that was his limit. When the two Kage Bushins came in existence and Naruto immediately lost his focus, almost causing the Kage Bunshin to disappear again. Naruto's field of vision had just increased greatly. He could see through the eyes of the Kage Bunshin! But Naruto was very tired so he did not bother to pay much attention to it at the moment. He and the Kage Bunshin lay themselves down on the ground and they all fell asleep straight away.

A few hours later Naruto woke up again, still feeling a little tired but that was why he had clones sleep as well. It had come to him when he was thinking about the training prior to the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. When he dispelled the clones to get their experience he had also gotten their exhaustion, so he figured that if their exhaustion would come back to him, so would their energy. So he got up - forgetting that he was in a tent - and smashed his head against the rod of wood that was keeping the tent up, and because he smashed his head into this rod it got out of place and the entire tent collapsed. Because all of a sudden tent pieces were falling down upon the clones, and the clones automatically dispelled. Because of this hasty dispelling only halve of the energy accumulated by the clones was transferred to the real Naruto, none of them had been focussing on it. So Naruto's plan had partially failed but at least it wasn't a complete failure. Naruto crawled from under the tent and started putting it back up.

**Just outside of Konohagakure**

Naruto was standing in a somewhat open field, there were a few trees. Naruto had asked Kakashi to help him with his training. Kakashi had said yes and told him to go to this place and on his way there pick up a sheet of chakra paper. Naruto had been waiting for over an hour now and his lazy-ass sensei still hadn't shown up. Naruto had been sitting against the bark of a tree but now he got up to stretch his mussels a little bit. When he suddenly heard a noise of leaves behind him he turned around and saw his sensei.

"You're late!" Naruto fell out against him.

"Calm down, I am sorry. Kakashi replied. "But I got a fly in my mouth."

Naruto could just not get used to his lame ass excuses and fell out against him again. "You wear a freaking mask!"

"Naruto, shall we just start the training?" Kakashi said. "Do you have the chakra paper I asked you to get?"

Naruto smiled and took it out of his pocket.

"Good, now just run your chakra through it just like last time."

Naruto did as he was asked and expected the paper to tear in two, but that was not what happened. A strange phenomenon occurred, the right top corner tore off, the sign for Fuuton. The left top corner was suddenly all wet, the sign for Suiton. The left bottom corner ignited and burned to ashes, the sign for Katon. The right bottom corner turned to dust and crumbled away, the sign for Doton. And lastly the centre of the paper wrinkled, the sign for Raiton. Because Kakashi had made him do the chakra paper test again Naruto expected something like a second chakra nature, but all of the five?!

"Naruto, this is amazing." Even though Naruto could not see due to his mask, Kakashi was staring with open mouth. "Not only can you now obtain mastery over all five elements, since the paper showed all the signs of the chakra natures at the same time you now also have access to the Kekkei-Genkai of two chakra natures combined."

And it was Naruto's turn to stare with open mouth, 'Access to all natures and their Kekkei-Genkai, how is this possible.'

Exactly at that moment his eyes itched as if his body was telling him the answer. 'The Rinnegan? Is the Rinnegan causing this?'

Naruto decided to just give it a try, forgetting for a moment that to use a chakra nature one must first train, he had remembered the hand signs that Sasuke had used for his Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Horse, Boar, Tiger. Naruto inhaled and stored chakra in his lungs, - He did know why, but his body told him that that was the right way. - he mixed the chakra which he had already made fire natured with the air in his lungs, and he exhaled.

Kakashi who had recognized the seals that Naruto had just made thought: 'There is now way he can do that, he hasn't received any training in Fire natured chakra.'

But before he even finished that thought Naruto exhaled and created the biggest Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu that Kakashi had ever seen. The fireball incinerated the few trees that came in his way and left a giant scorch mark on the ground.

Naruto and Kakashi were both astonished, Naruto had just done a huge Katon Jutsu. And yet he had never received any training on Katon what soever, 'Impossible' was the thought that crossed both their minds.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" Kakashi asked Naruto while still being overwhelmed by the performance of his student.

"I simply wanted to try if I could do a Katon Jutsu, and after weaving the hand signs my body just took over. As if it knew the jutsu I wanted to do and just did it for me." Naruto answered, expecting that Kakashi would know how that could happen.

"Naruto, can you maybe try that again. But with a different chakra nature?" Kakashi asked

"But Kakashi-sensei, I do need to know the hand signs of the Jutsu, I just happened to know the signs of the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu because Sasuke did it really often. I don't know any other jutsu hand signs from a nature that is not Fuuton." Naruto replied.

"If I told you the signs of a Raiton Jutsu, could you maybe try to preform it?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess." Naruto answered.

"All right," Kakashi said, "here they come pay attention. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey."

"Here I go," Naruto said.

He preformed the hand signs Kakashi had named, Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. As soon as he finished weaving the signs his body was sending Raiton chakra to his right hand. His body formed it into an electrical surge, and before Naruto knew it he was holding Kakashi's personal Jutsu, the Raikiri.

Naruto and Kakashi had tried with all the chakra natures and Naruto had done all natures with ease, he had even been able to do the Jutsu that Kakashi had developed himself. Naruto wanted to try a Kekkei-Genkai, so they were now on their way back to the village to get Yamato. Since Yamato had Mokuton, Naruto hoped he could show him the hand signs.

Naruto and Kakashi were back at their training spot, only now they were accompanied by Yamato.

"Naruto," Yamato began, "can you first show me a Suiton: Bunshin and a Doton: Bunshin. I would like to see your control over the elements."

And although Yamato did not say this he wanted to confirm for himself that it was true that Naruto had mastered all the chakra elements

Naruto weaved the signs, "Suiton: Bunshin," and another set of signs, "Doton: Bunshin." And two new Naruto's appeared. Naruto almost lost focus again but he was getting a little used to the shared field of vision. Yamato was impressed with the ease that Naruto had preformed the Jutsu's with.

"Naruto, you can dispel the clones." And as Yamato said that one clone turned into a puddle of water and the other into a pile of crumbled stones. "Now channel Suiton chakra to your left hand and Doton chakra to your left hand."

Naruto seemed to have a little trouble with to different natures at the same time but in the end he nodded as a sign that he had done it.

Yamato continued, "Now do the hand signs Tiger, Dog, Snake."

Yamato did them along with Naruto, and a second Yamato made out of wood appeared. And for a split second there was a second Naruto made out of wood, but against Naruto's will the clone collapsed and turned into a puddle of mud.

"You put in too much Suiton and not enough Doton," Yamato said. 'I had hoped for a better result.' "Try again."

Naruto had tried four more times, and he had created two more puddles of water and two humid stones in his shape. He was aiming to do it a fifth time when Yamato figured it was time for a little tip.

"Naruto, the ratio should be six to four. With six being Doton and four being Suiton."

Naruto tried again with Yamato's tip in mind, he mixed the two elemental chakra's. He concentrated on the fact that he needed more Doton than Suiton, and he did the Jutsu. And he made a Mokuton: Bunshin, but after about 30 seconds the clone once more collapsed into a puddle of mud, but the mud was much thicker than previous times.

"Naruto, that ratio was about 5 to 5. You are getting closer, keep practising." Yamato coached Naruto.

Now that Naruto had the feeling that he was starting to get the hang of it he decided to kick the training up a notch. He crossed his fingers,

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He yelled as he preformed the jutsu and filled halve of the training grounds with Kage Bunshin. "Everyone! We are going to focus on creating a Mokuton Bunshin, start!"

Naruto decided to stop training himself, because he still needed to get used to the shared visions of the clones. And he needed all of his focus to prevent the clones from dispelling. Naruto decided he would use this time to get used to the shared vision so that he could use the Kage Bunshin on the battlefield to their full extant. The real Naruto closed his eyes, but it did not really feel like it, he could still see. He could see the clones trying to preform the Mokuton Bunshin, and failing in the same way that he had done. Although through some eyes he saw some real improvement, the Bunshins started lasting longer before collapsing again. Naruto felt that he would have this down in no time.

**Konohagakure**

The villagers had started hearing rumours about Tsunade's coma, and started panicking a little. The village was in the weakest state that it had been in a long time, and in such a time of peril their Hokage was in a coma. They had even started wondering if maybe a new Hokage should be appointed, although they had no idea who would be fit for the title. There were a few who mentioned Naruto's name, but actually everyone agreed that he was far too young for the job. A few people claimed to have heard rumours that the Daimyo was going to appoint Hatake Kakashi to become Hokage, the people were relatively neutral under this thought. Nearly nobody really hated Kakashi, but no one actually liked him, apart from the few people that Kakashi was close to.

**Amegakure**

Konan was standing in the rain, watching over Ame from the highest tower. It was where she and Nagato had lived. The rain covered it well, but she was crying. The two real friends she had ever had were now both dead, and before either of them had been able to do something about the cursed world. She did not feel like ruling Ame any more, it reminded her too much of her two loved ones. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her, and what followed was a hard punch in her back. And she could distinguish a voice,

"Do you think I would just let you leave like that?"

'Madara!'

**Near Konohagakure**

Naruto was starting to get used to the shared vision when he saw a clone preform the Mokuton Bunshin, and it stayed. It didn't just collapse after a few seconds. He dispelled all the bunshin, except the Mokuton Bunshin, to gather their experience.

Kakashi and Yamato, who had been sitting in a tree looked down at Naruto as he dispelled the Jutsu.

"I did it!" He shouted pointing at the Mokuton Bunshin.

Yamato and Kakashi jumped down to inspect Naruto's result. And while they did that Naruto just wanted to be sure and he did the hand signs again, and he created a real, good Mokuton Bunshin.

"Yes!" He said.

Kakashi and Yamato were both impressed, in halve a day he had mastered all five elements and one sub-element.

"Naruto, shall we have a spar to see if you can actually deploy the technique in a battle?" It was Kakashi who asked this.

"Sure" Naruto answered.

Kakashi and Naruto faced each other as the spar was about to start.

"Start!" Yamato gave the starting sign.

Naruto kicked off with a giant Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, while Kakashi was doing the signs for a Raikiri while dodging Naruto's Katon Jutsu. Naruto took out some kunai and hurled them in Kakashi's direction. With a Raikiri in his right hand Kakashi came charging at Naruto while he parried Naruto's kunai with the kunai he held in his left hand. Kakashi was closing in on Naruto, Naruto in response made a few Kage Bunshins. He did not make any Mokuton Bunshin for the simple reason that they took longer to create. The Bunshins threw the real Naruto into the air, and then charging Kakashi. Kakashi easily took care of the Kage Bunshins, piercing them with his Raikiri or taking care of them in some other way. The real Naruto was sitting in a tree along with two Mokuton Bunshins he had created - it felt great to be able to make them - and they were creating a Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Kakashi, alarmed by the sound of the jutsu, quickly fell back a little.

"The real surprise comes now, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said while smiling. He put his hand in halve a Ram sign and said, "Kai!"

The two Mokuton Bunshins by Naruto's side turned into blocks of wood, but the real surprise was a clone behind a tree that had been gathering natural energy. And as the natural energy returned to Naruto, Naruto's eyes changed into those of a frog and the skin around his eyes became orange.

'Sage Mode?'

Naruto threw his Rasenshuriken towards Kakashi, Kakashi had no chance to dodge. The jutsu was fast, and huge. The Rasenshuriken hit him, and he turned into a log. Kakashi had been just in time as the log was being shred.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and hit him in the head with the back of his hand -where a piece of metal is attached to the glove. The hit caused Naruto to fall out of the tree and he smacked into the ground. Kakashi dropped out of the tree, wanting the end the spar with a last attack. And of a sudden Naruto's body started moving itself, his pupils widened a little as he preformed a Shinra Tensei, which send Kakashi flying into the air. When Naruto got control back again over his body his looked at his hands, terrified of the power he had just released.

Kakashi appeared to crash in the ground, but Naruto used the power he had just used against Kakashi to pull him towards him so he would be able to catch Kakashi and prevent him serious harm. And Kakashi flew straight towards Naruto like Naruto had planned and he caught him. Naruto put Kakashi back on the ground, and saw the Kakashi was looking at him with great astonishment.

'The same power as one of the Pein's had.' Kakashi thought.

"I am sorry Kakashi-sensei, my body moved it's own." Naruto apologized.

"Naruto!" It was Kyuubi.

And suddenly Naruto was standing in his mind-scape.

"What is it, Kurama?" Naruto said, and straight after he thought, 'What did I just call him?'

How do you know my name?! Kyuubi said.

"That is your name, I did not know. I just suddenly said it." Naruto answered.

Kurama started thinking back, trying to remember whether he had ever told this brat his name. And he came to the conclusion that he had not. Which could only mean one thing. But he decided not to tell the brat yet, he first wanted to make sure.

"Anyway, that brat from who you took that Rinnegan left his soul in his eyes."

"Nagato did what?"

"He left his soul in his eyes, and that soul is now automatically protecting you with ocular powers. You now have a ultimate defence, just like the Ichibi Jinchuriki brat, only much more powerful."

Naruto was staring at Kurama with an open mouth, he now had an ultimate defence?

* * *

**That is it, the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**This is my first time writing a FanFic so reviews and suggestions are more than welcome.**

**I plan on having a little vote on the pairs that I will created through the FanFic.**

**So I like to ask you guys who you would to see Naruto have a relationship with.**

**Sometime in the story I will mention some jutsu that I made up myself.**

**You will be able to recognise these by the fact that they will have English names.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please read the coming chapter as well.**

**It will be online as soon as it is finished.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Hokage

I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Hokage**

**Konohagakure**

The people of Konoha started worrying, the village was weak and their Hokage was in a coma. They started demanding that a new Hokage would be appointed. They wanted the Rokudaime Hokage. What they did not know was that the council had already considered that, and that they were now discussing with the Daimyo who should be the Rokudaime Hokage.

'The Daimyo is a troublesome person.' Shikaku thought, 'There is just no way to please him.'

There had been countless suggestions but none of them appeared to suit the Daimyo, when he heard a name he had never heard he would say no straight away. The man really started to work on Shikaku's nerves, just like Danzo. During the entire council Danzo had been trying to make the Daimyo decide to make him the Hokage.

'That man can never become Hokage, Shikaku thought, 'the people barely know him, and will not accept him.'

It was at the moment that Shikaku thought that it was hopeless that someone mentioned a name at which the Daimyo's face lit up,

"That seems like a good candidate, let us appoint him."

And with that the Rokudaime Hokage was decided.

**Near Konohagakure**

Naruto was in shock, and Kakashi and Yamato saw that he was.

"Naruto, don't be afraid of your power," It was Kakashi who said this. "You should just learn to control it."

Naruto recovered a little, "I just spoke with Kyuubi."

Both Yamato and Kakashi's eyes widened already at that statement.

"And he told me that Nagato left his soul in the Rinnegan," Naruto paused for a second because he still had some trouble to process it al.

"And that his soul is now protecting me, I have a ultimate defence."

Yamato and Kakashi may have been surprised just a minute ago, but what they had just heard made both their jaws drop.

"Are you sure?" Yamato managed to say.

"I sort of am. It wasn't me who just sent Kakashi-sensei flying." Naruto couldn't help but smile at that remark.

"I would like to test it," Kakashi said, "Naruto, shall we have another spar?"

Naruto was a little more reluctant then before but agreed anyway, but with a smile he added, "Only if Yamato-taichou joins aswell."

"Very well," Yamato answered, "I have the feeling you can handle both of us." And he moved towards Kakashi and stood by his side.

**Amegakure**

Konan felt a hand slip over her mouth and she quickly dispersed herself into papers and flew away, only to form herself again a few meters in front of Madara.

"Nagato is dead." Konan said. "The Akatsuki is nothing to me any more."

Konan grew paper wings, and flew upwards. Madara in return activated his Sharingan.

Konan folded paper shuriken and hurled them at Madara, but the shuriken simply passed through him. The shuriken returned to Konan and become part of her body again. She formed her right arm into a huge paper spear and charged towards Madara with her paper wings. She looked to his eyes trying to anticipate his next move when Madara's Sharingan became a Mangekyou Sharingan and Madara casted a genjutsu on her.

'Shit! Konan thought before falling out of the sky like dead meat.

**Near Konohagakure**

Naruto put his fingers in a cross and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Immediately Naruto was surrounded by fifteen copies of himself. The Bunshins scattered and positioned them self in the trees surrounding the training ground.

'He covered his blind spots, and with the shared vision he can now see just about everything we do.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto was standing ready, with a Bunshin on his right and on his left. He waited for his two enemies to start moving, and the one that made a move was Kakashi, he lifted his Hitai-ate and revealed his Sharingan. Naruto ran out of patience and decided that he would make the first move himself. And he decided to go with the only Katon Jutsu he knew.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Naruto and the two Bunshins by his side did the technique at the same time, and the result was a massive inferno. The Bunshin Naruto's in the trees channelled chakra to their eyes, trying to figure out where Kakashi and Yamato were hiding. They found Kakashi hiding under ground and Yamato was hiding in the trees to the left of the real Naruto. With that intel Naruto decided to go after Kakashi while he would have some Bunshin keep Yamato busy. The Kage Bunshin in the trees all made another Kage Bunshin, and those new Kage Bunshin went after Yamato. In the mean time Naruto and a Kage Bunshin were forming a Rasengan. And when the Rasengan Naruto poured more and more chakra into it and created an Odama Rasengan.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he smashed the Jutsu into the earth to force Kakashi to come up.

Kakashi came above the ground just in time to dodge Naruto's jutsu. When Naruto dispelled the Odama Rasengan it had created a huge crater on the place where Kakashi had just been hiding.

"Kakashi!" It was Yamato, "his ultimate defence does not work on the Bunshin!"

Naruto jumped back, joining one of his Bunshin on a tree branch. And then all the clones in the trees and thus surrounding Kakashi weaved signs together, and from sixteen mouths was yelled,

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

All the Bunshin and the real Naruto aimed for Kakashi, who could only go upwards to dodge the massive combo jutsu. And so Kakashi jumped up, knowing that Naruto would have anticipated that. And he was right, from four different sides Kage Bunshin jumped at him with a Rasengan in their hands.

"Shunshin no Jutsu" Kakashi said just before disappearing. (Body Flicker Technique)

With all of a sudden Kakashi gone the Bunshin hit each other with their Rasengan's, because they could not stop moving in mid-air. As soon as they hit each other they dispelled and the chakra returned to the real Naruto. Kakashi appeared again behind one of the Kage Bunshins and quickly dispelled it by landing a solid blow. Naruto felt more chakra returning to him then just from one Kage Bunshin, meaning the last Bunshin facing Yamato was defeated. With the shared vision he saw another Bunshin dispel because his chest was pierced by a wooden rod. He channelled chakra to his eyes to figure out Yamato's position. And he saw chakra circulation, but it wasn't Yamato's chakra signature. These chakra signatures were from foreign ninja.

"Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, "Three foreign ninja are approaching us."

Yamato and Kakashi were immediately alarmed and abandoned the spar, rushing to Naruto's side. Naruto kept his Bunshin in trees, except for one. He sent that one to scout the three ninja.

"They are Kumo ninja." Naruto had just seen their Hitai-ate with his shared vision with the Bunshin he had sent to scout. "There are three of them, and they wear vests so they are chuunin level or higher."

**Amegakure**

Madara walked over to Konan who was face flat on the ground, his hand disappeared into his cloak and reappeared again with a kunai in his hand. He knelt down over Konan's body and aimed the kunai on a place where it would pierce her heart.

"You are useless now." Madara said before he thrust the kunai down and successfully pierced her heart.

Madara started swirling himself into the other dimension already when he heard a unfamiliar sound, he turned around to found out what the sound had been. When he turned around he did not see Konan's corpse any more. Where that corpse had been was now a pile of papers.

'It was a Paper Clone?' Madara thought before really swirling out of the dimension. 'I will just have to find the real one.'

Near Konohagakure

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato were waiting for the tree Kumo ninja to enter their training ground, Naruto knew they were near because of the Bunshin he had sent to scout them. And just when Naruto opened his mouth to mention that they were very close they appeared in sight.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

The three Kumo ninja were caught off guard as they had not expected to meet Konoha shinobi so soon already.

"We come from Kumo as you will have seen." It was the one with the big breasts who said this. "We bare a message from the Raikage to the Hokage."

Naruto had had his eyes closed so he could concentrate better on the Bunshin that was looking at the Kumo shinobi from behind to check for any on foreseen movements. But now he decided they were not much of a threat and he opened his eyes, revealing the purple ripple pattern to the three foreign shinobi.

"Your eyes..." It was the flat chested woman among them who said that.

"The Rinnegan." The last one of the three and the only male finished his team mates sentence.

"What is this message for our Hokage?" Kakashi continued, ignoring their surprised reactions about Naruto. "And give me your names." Kakashi demanded.

The woman with the big chest answered, "I am Samui, the other woman there is Karui and the man's name is Omoi. And before we tell you about our message I demand your names. Although I already know yours, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi gave a slight nod to Naruto and Yamato to signal them to give them their names.

"Yamato"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

'Uzumaki? I thought they were all wiped out in the last war.' Samui thought. And the other two were thinking similar things.

"I am afraid you timed your visit badly," Kakashi said, "but what is your message?"

"The Raikage has called for a five Kage Summit." Samui said, it was clear that she was in charge.

"Then your visit couldn't be timed worse," This was Yamato, "Our village has been destroyed and the Godaime is in a coma. You are going to have to wait until the Rokudaime is appointed."

"What happened?" Omoi asked.

"Akatsuki." It was Naruto who answered.

Kakashi continued, "You can make a camp here, as soon as there is news on the new Hokage we will let you know." Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "Make a Bunshin and keep an eye on them."

Naruto nodded, did some hand signs and created a Mokuton Bunshin. And after that he dispelled the Kage Bunshin that were still in the area.

'Mokuton? What is it with this kid?' Samui wondered.

Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato jumped into the trees leaving the Mokuton Bunshin behind.

While the tree Konoha shinobi made their way back to what was left of their village, Kakashi spoke to Naruto,

"Naruto, you should visit the library in the Hokage tower. Their are probably scrolls with Mokuton Jutsu there, left behind by the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama."

"I will do that," Naruto said, "But Kakashi-sensei, what is the village going to do about the Hokage issue?"

"The council is discussing with the Daimyo who should be the Rokudaime Hokage." Kakashi answered. "It will probably announced by the end of the day."

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto was walking through the Hokage tower searching for the library, he had never been in the library before so he had no idea where it was. His clone was still in the trees looking down on the tree Kumo shinobi who appeared to be doing nothing suspicious. Naruto suddenly saw a sign with a direction to where the library was. He took the hallway to the left just as the sign had instructed him to and saw the library at he end of the hallway. Naruto walked down the hallway and entered the library. When he entered he was shocked, it was so huge and there were so many scrolls. How was he ever going to find the scrolls he needed, but then he looked up and saw some signs hanging from the roof that indicated what types of scrolls were situated where. Naruto saw a sign with 'Jutsu's' on it that pointed to the right so Naruto went right. But there were still masses of scrolls with jutsu's on it, Naruto had no choice, he would have to search the entire jutsu's section of the library. but Naruto did not really feel like doing it all on his own so he created 15 Kage Bunshin's.

"All right everyone, we are looking for scrolls with Mokuton Jutsu's on it, or possibly anything else that might be interesting. Go!" Naruto yelled to the Bunshin and sent them to search for the scrolls instead of himself. Naruto saw a little desk with a chair and decided to sit, it was a good place to take a look at the scrolls that the Bunshins would bring him.

It did not take long before a Bunshin brought him the first scroll, the title said 'Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu' (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique). Naruto glanced over it, and as he expected it was a technique with which one could create a wooden house.

'It might come in handy for rebuilding the village, but it is not a battle technique.' Naruto thought.

The next scroll that Naruto was brought by one of his Bunshins interested Naruto more, 'Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu' (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique). Naruto was excited by this technique, a dragon of wood that he could make, this was a jutsu meant for combat and Naruto really wanted to start training for it. But before he could actually decide to stop the search for more scrolls and start training a Bunshin brought him a new scroll, 'The fall of Uzushio' it said.

'This ought to be interesting, the destruction of my homeland,' Naruto thought a little grin, 'I will read it whenever I have spare time.'

He put the scroll next to the other ones because he saw a Bunshin coming to him with a new scroll, the Bunshin put it on the table for Naruto to read. 'The Shodaime's Jutsu Legacy' the title said. When Naruto looked inside he saw all sorts of Mokuton Jutsu used by the Shodaime. Naruto thought that this scroll would come in handy most of the ones he had up to now. Naruto looked at the four scrolls he had, when he heard someone approaching the library. When he looked at the door he saw Yamato entering,

"Naruto, come with me," Yamato said, "the Rokudaime Hokage is about to be announced.

Naruto decided to pick up the scrolls later and dispelled the Kage Bunshins, and he went with Yamato.

**In front of the Hokage Tower**

When Naruto and Yamato arrived at the plaza in front of the Hokage Tower it was already swarming with people, all awaiting curiously who would appear and become the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto and Yamato made their way to where Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata and a few other friends of Naruto were standing. Looking up the Hokage Tower there were the two Konoha elders giving some boring speech, but it appeared to be at an end because Naruto could hear one of them saying,

"Rokudaime Hokage, please step forward."

A figure with the Hokage hat on his head appeared in Naruto's sight, but his face was still covered under the hat, the man was wearing very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. Naruto thought he could distinguish the man having long, black hair. Next to him Naruto could hear Hinata gasp a little. The man lifted his head a little and revealed white pupil-less eyes.

"I am Hyuuga Hiashi, the Rokudaime Hokage." The man now identified as Hiashi said.

The crowd of people in front of the Hokage Tower started cheering for their new Hokage, a Hyuuga nonetheless.

"Otosan?" Naruto could hear Hinata whispering.

"Is he your father, Hinata?" Naruto asked surprised.

Hinata only nodded.

Gates of Konohagakure

A blue haired woman wearing a black cloak was approaching the gates, she appeared somewhat exhausted and dehydrated. When she was about to pass through the gates two ANBU appeared in front of her.

"What is your business here?" One of the ANBU asked.

"I need to speak to Uzumaki Naruto," The woman answered, "I will wait outside the gates if you would be so kind to get him here."

The two ANBU looked at each other and nodded, after the nod one of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**In front of the Hokage Tower**

Naruto was looking at the people cheering for the new Hokage, not caring at all about the previous one any more. Naruto was getting a little down thinking about Tsunade when all of a sudden an ANBU with a cat mask appeared next to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you need to come to the gates. There is a blue haired woman there that wants to speak to you." After Naruto gave a slight nod to the ANBU the ANBU disappeared again in the same manner as he had appeared.

'A blue haired woman, Konan?' Naruto thought.

"Well guys, guess I have to get going." Naruto said before he started to make his was out of the masses of people.

Gates of Konohagakure

When Naruto came to the gates the person he saw waiting outside the gates was indeed Konan, and he saw two ANBU guarding her. He quickly walked over to Konan, when he approached her the ANBU took some distance, they still had clear sight, but could not hear what they were saying.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Madara tried to kill me, and you were the only person I could go to since I could not stay in Ame." Konan answered.

Naruto turned to the ANBU and asked, "She is a friend of mine, can she come with me into the village?"

"We cannot allow any foreigners into the village without the permission of Hokage-sama." One of the ANBU simply said.

"Can we go ask the Hokage for permission?" Naruto asked.

"We will accompany you." The other ANBU said.

**Hokage Tower**

As the arrived at the door of the room of the Hokage one of the ANBU wanted knock but Naruto just stormed in like he always did. When he did he saw Hiashi bend over some paperwork with a tired look on his face, when he looked at Naruto his eyes looked upset.

"Knock before you enter." Hiashi said silently but threatening.

"I'm sorry," Naruto and with a grin he added, "White eyes."

Hiashi looked even more upset now that Naruto had apparently given him a nickname, and he was not really pleased with the nickname.

"What do you want, Naruto?" He asked with a sigh.

But Naruto could not really answer as he was slammed in the back by Konan,

"Show some respect, baka." Konan said, "He is the Hokage."

Hiashi did not know the woman and had a feeing that she was why Naruto had come to his office, but his first impression of her was not bad. At least she understood the principles of respect for her betters. Something that Naruto still had to learn but probably never would.

One of the ANBU took the liberty of answering the question, "We found this woman at the gates, she wanted to speak to Naruto. Naruto claims that she is a friend of his and requests that she be granted permission to enter the village."

Hiashi nodded and turned to Konan, "Who are you? Where do you come from? And why did you leave that place to come here?" Hiashi bombarded her with questions.

"My name is Konan," Konan started, "I am an orphan from Amegakure, and I came here because the Akatsuki is hunting me and Naruto is my only friend left."

"I see, Konan," Hiashi started, "And why is the Akatsuki hunting you?"

Naruto did not like where this was going, but he could not help it as Konan had already started speaking again.

"They are hunting me because I am a former member." Konan simply said.

To say that Hiashi was surprised would be an understatement, and it took him a while before regaining himself.

"All of you out except Naruto, wait outside the door." Hiashi commanded.

Naruto could not help feel that something bad was about to happen as Konan and the two ANBU walked out the door and shut it behind them.

"Naruto," Hiashi started calmly, "How are you befriended with an Akatsuki, and how did you get the Rinnegan by the way?"

"The story will surprise you and please let me finish before commenting," Naruto started, "As you know Pein had the Rinnegan, and these eyes are originally his. He gave them to me before he passed away. Pein's name was originally Nagato and he was also a student of Ero-sennin."

When Naruto saw a not understanding look from Hiashi he clarified,

"Jiraiya, because of this link between us he related to me. He used the Rinne Tensei to bring all the villagers back to life as I am sure that have heard. Afterwards he was dying due to chakra depletion and he left me his eyes to aid me to bring peace to the world. Nagato was not evil, although you may disagree on that. Nagato was being manipulated by the true leader of the Akatsuki who works from the shadows. Konan, was Nagato's partner and she was also here when the leave was destroyed."

Naruto paused for a moment to take some breath before continuing.

"When Nagato passed away she returned to Ame, her home village of which she was now the ruler. She left the Akatsuki, and hoped to life a peaceful live. But she knew that she would be hunted down by the Akatsuki so she left a Paper Bunshin in Ame and made her way over here. And that is where we are now. She has no place to go and I am her only friend who is still alive."

Hiashi nodded, and looked up to Naruto.

"I see." He said, "You are dismissed for now, sent Konan in here and you stay inside the Hokage Tower."

Naruto nodded and left the room, leaving the door open since Konan would be entering almost straight away.

Some time later

The door opened and Naruto saw Konan,

"The Hokage requests your presence." Konan said.

So Naruto walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I have come to a conclusion considering your request." Hiashi started. "Since you both told the same story, I deem that your request can be granted and that Konaha offers Konan residence. However there will be one condition, considering how she used to be an Akatsuki I deem that Konan here will have valuable information. But I have to consider that she might be an Akatsuki spy. Therefore the condition is that Konan shall have no objections against being shadowed by our ANBU."

"I do not object to that and see why you take these measures." Konan said.

"Good, Konan is dismissed. I still have some business with Naruto."

Konan left and shut the door behind here.

"What is it that we need to talk about, White Eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Do not call me that." Hiashi said, although he knew it was hopeless.

"Since you were able to stand up against an enemy that could take on everybody else in the village I figured that you are by far no Genin any more. And you have also surpassed the rank of Chuunin. And for those reasons I am naming you a Jounin."

Naruto at first barely understood what was happening, did he just make Jounin all of a sudden.

From under his desk Hiashi picked a vest and a certificate, and lay them on his desk in front of Naruto.

"Congratulations." He said while he picked Naruto's hand and shook it.

"Thank you." Naruto could say, even forgetting to call him White Eyes. He picked up the vest and put it on, and he had to admit that it looked like shit over his orange vest. After that he picked up the certificate and read it.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

is hereby officially declared

Jounin.

signed,

Rokudaime Hokage

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Naruto read it over and said, "Namikaze-Uzumaki?"

"It is about time you knew who your parents are, Naruto." Hiashi said.

"I know who my father is," Naruto said, surprising Hiashi, "My father was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

"Yes Naruto," Hiashi said, "But how do you know that?"

"He appeared in my mind-scape when I sprouted the eight tail in Kyuubi form," Naruto said, "He prevented me from completely giving in to the Kyuubi."

"I see," Hiashi said, "Then I only have to tell you about your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, one of the few survivors of the Uzumaki clan and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

"My mother was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?!" Naruto almost shouted.

"That is correct," Hiashi continued, "and when the Kyuubi broke free during her labour of your birth it killed her, for the extraction of a Bijou means certain death. After she died the Kyuubi ran amok as you know. It destroyed a great part of the village and killed many shinobi, and as a last resort your father sealed the Kyuubi away in you, giving up his own life as he did so."

"Why was I named Uzumaki?" Naruto asked.

"You were named Uzumaki because your father had many enemies. Giving you his name would sure make you a target for assassinations. But I think it is time you start wearing your fathers name since you are now one of the strongest shinobi in the village and possibly in the world."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Now, I suggest that you go to your friends and celebrate your becoming Jounin." Hiashi said, "You are dismissed."

* * *

**That is it for chapter 3, I apologize for this chapter being late, I had a mayor drop in motivation. Any ways, I hope you enjoyed this sequel to my story. I have decided on Naruto's pairing, I am sorry to say that it wont be any of the ones that you guys suggested. It will probably be revealed two or three chapters from now. Myself I think the pairing is quite original. As always please review and tell me what you think about it, tips are also very welcome. See you when the next chapter comes out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Sage

I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Second Sage**

Naruto was standing outside the Hokage office still having some trouble comprehending what had just happened. Konan walked over to him and asked what happened since he looked so surprised. Naruto handed the certificate over to Konan so she could read it. And when she did she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Congratulations" She said while shaking Naruto's hand.

"Thank you." Naruto answered.

Due to his shared vision with the Bunshin Naruto was reminded of the three Kumo ninja waiting to speak to the Hokage, Naruto decided to go find Kakashi and talk to him about having them meet the Hokage yet.

"Konan, I have to go. Feel free to find yourself a tent in the village, and I suggest you take some rest." Naruto said.

Konan nodded and she and Naruto both took their leave. Naruto decided to go by the library first to pick up the scrolls with Mokuton Jutsu. He ran down the stairs and walked straight to the library. On the way their he happened to run into Sakura who had some of Tsunade's belongings in her hands. Naruto run in to her at high speed and knocked both of them to the ground. Sakura got up and when she saw Naruto she got irritated.

"Baka!" She yelled at him.

It was only then that she noticed the vest Naruto was wearing.

"You got promoted Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto got himself back to his feet and handed Sakura the certificate, when she read it she smiled a little but also looked a little confused.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki?" She asked like Naruto had done mere minutes ago.

Naruto smiled at her asking that question. "Do you know Namikaze Minato?" He asked.

"Of course I do," Sakura said, "He was the Yondaime Hokage."

"It turns out he was my father." Naruto said while smiling.

To say that Sakura was surprised would be an understatement. First she had heard from Kakashi that Naruto had obtained to most powerful dojutsu and now he told her that his father was the Yondaime Hokage. She was wondering if Naruto would ever stop surprising him.

"But I have to go Sakura-chan, I will see you around." Naruto said before taking off and continued heading for the library.

He quickly ran over to the library to get the scrolls and be on his was again.

**Outside of Konohagakure**

Samui, Karui and Omoi were still waiting outside of Konoha with Naruto's Bunshin watching over them. They were talking among themselves a little when the Bunshin dispelled and the real Naruto along with Kakashi appeared out of the woods.

"The Hokage has been appointed and is prepared to hear your massage." Kakashi informed them.

"Please follow us." Naruto continued.

The three Kumo nin got up and started following Kakashi and Naruto through the forest into Konoha.

"Who repelled the Akatsuki attack and which of the members attacked?" Asked Samui out of curiosity.

Kakashi remained silent and figured that it was best that Naruto answered the questions about the attack since he had been dead during a part of the attack.

"It was Pein, their leader who attacked out village." Naruto answered.

"Was it your Hokage who stopped him and sacrificed herself in the action?" This was Omoi

"No," Naruto answered again, "The Hokage concerned herself with healing the wounded shinobi since that is her field of expertise. It was me who stopped and killed Pein."

The jaws of all three Kumo ninja dropped and Karui could not help herself questioning that in the open not thinking that Naruto might be upset with that.

"Yes, it was me." Naruto calmly replied.

As they had been running Konoha, or at least what remained of it, appeared in sight. All three Kumo ninja had been to Konoha before and they were amazed at the massive destruction that had been dealt to the village.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke up, "can you escort these three to the Hokage. I have business to take care of."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto took off in a different direction.

"Does he really have that much power?" Samui asked Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "The man that attacked was the man that killed Naruto's sensei. Also Naruto is a sage, furthermore he is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He has inhuman chakra reserves."

Kakashi felt that he should not be really telling them about Naruto being a Jinchuriki, but Naruto had asked him and everybody else to stop hiding it from the rest of the world.

"So he is your Jinchuriki?" Karui asked, with her thought drifting to Kirabi and wondered how bad Naruto's live had been.

They reached the Hokage tower and walked up the stairs towards the Hokage office. Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for a response from the man inside.

"Enter!" He heard and opened the door and walked in.

Hiashi looked up and saw Kakashi, followed by the Kumo nin he was informed about.

"Guest from Kumo," Hiashi started, "What message is it that you wish to bring me?"

Samui took a step forward and spoke up, "We bring the message that the Raikage has summoned the other four Kage to a five Kage Summit."

Hiashi looked at Samui and asked, "And what is the reason for this?"

"The reason for this is that nearly all of the Jinchuriki have been captured by the Akatsuki. As far as out intel goes only the Hachibi and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki are still free, the Raikage wants the meet all Kage and make plans to keep these Jinchuriki out of the Akatsuki's hands."

Hiashi nodded, "Has the location and date been decided yet?"

"The Raikage request that if you accept you will be at the Land of Iron in a week with two guards by your side." It was Samui again who spoke up.

"I will be there along with two guards." Hiashi said and he bent over again to his paper work, signalling them to leave.

**Konohagakure**

Naruto ran off towards a shinobi gear store owned by Tenten's father, he was going to get himself some new clothes that would fit better with his Jounin vest. He also planned to get some more kunai and shuriken since he would be in a shinobi store anyway. He saw the shop appearing at the end of the road he was currently on. He had already given his new outfit some thought and came up with what he wanted, he would have it made especially for him so that it was a perfect fit. Naruto had reached the shop and entered, ringing a bell as he opened the door. Tenten's father looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for the hero of Konoha." He asked while still smiling.

"I need some new clothes and some kunai and shuriken, the kunai and shuriken I can find in the store. But I would like to ask if I could have the clothes custom-made?" Naruto said.

"Sure," The shop-keeper said, "I will just need to know how you want your clothes and need to measure your size. I will probably have it done by tomorrow morning if I hurry up."

"That is great." Naruto said and he started explaining how he wanted his new clothes look like.

Naruto had ordered his new clothes and decided to pick up the kunai and shuriken the next morning, right now he was running through the woods to find a suitable place to train on the Mokuton Jutsu's that were in the scrolls, he wanted to try by himself first and then if he got any difficulty that he could not overcome he would ask Yamato for a tip. He ran into an open spot in the trees and decided to start his training in the open spot. He lay the scrolls down on the ground and opened the one that was named Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique). He read through the scroll and saw that the Jutsu had no need for hand signs, which made Naruto like it even more. He read that he needed to change his chakra into a source of live for the wood to grow, but he already had that down since he had done it in his previous Mokuton training to create the Bunshin. Next the scroll said to channel that chakra into the ground beneath your feet. After Naruto had done that he needed to start creating wood using the chakra beneath his feet and form it in the shape of a dragon. Naruto rolled the scroll up again and lay it with the other scrolls somewhat away from him. He started focussing chakra beneath his feet and started mixing the Doton with the Suiton to create the source of live. When he felt like his chakra was ready to change into wood he let it and started to try forming a dragon. Naruto closed his eyes to help him concentrate and felt himself rising, as evidence that something was growing beneath his feet. When Naruto felt that he had stopped moving he opened his eyes and saw what he was standing on, it was in fact wood. But it looked nothing like a dragon, it was more of a circular piece of wood with some bends, eyes and a mouth. Naruto sweat-dropped a little at his dragon and figured that it was going to take some time before he would have this jutsu down. He extracted his chakra from the failure and it dispelled in a puff of smoke. Naruto figured he would just give it another try, he focussed the chakra in the ground beneath his feet and started changing it into a source of live again. That was the part that wasn't all that hard, the hard part was forming the chakra into a dragon of wood. He tried again and started transforming his chakra into a wooden dragon, and when he looked down at the result he did saw some progress but the dragon still was far from a dragon. It was still a circular trunk, but it's mouth had some teeth now, and it had a tail. Naruto decided to kick his training up a notch and crossed his fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He screamed as twenty clones puffed into existence.

"Everybody!" The real Naruto shouted, "We are going to practise the Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique). Find a spot and start practising it!"

The clones scattered and Naruto saw through the shared vision that the all found a free spot and started training on the jutsu at hand. When he looked at the results he saw slight improvement again but there still was a long way to go.

"Naruto." Naruto heard and suddenly he was in his mindscape standing in front of the giant gate.

"We need to talk, Naruto." Kurama said.

"What is it you want to talk about Kurama?" Naruto said, "Do keep it short though, I have to train on a new jutsu."

"We need to talk about you," Kurama said, "And you do know that you control time in here, you can make an hour in here a second in the real world, or the other way around if you wanted to."

"I will just keep the time in sync with the real world." Naruto said, wondering as to why Kurama was giving him a tip like that.

"As you wish," Kurama said, "Now Naruto, what I am going to tell you will take a while but is important so please bear with me."

Naruto nodded at that remark and sat himself down in a more comforting position, in his mindscape and in the real world as well.

**"I believe that you have heard about the Sage of the Six Path's," **Kurama started,** "When he died he split his legacy in two halves, one containing his eyes, the Rinnegan. And the other containing his body and spiritual will. The eyes he passed on to his older son who would later be the finder of the Uchiha clan. The power of the Sage's eyes manifested in him and created the Sharingan. His body and spiritual will he passed on to his younger son and heir, that man would later be the finder of the Senju clan. The older brother got upset about his younger brother being his fathers heir and started a war. Opong dying the Sage knew that sometime in time his two legacies would be rejoined in a single person and that person would continue the quest for peace and most likely finish it. Knowing that he sealed part of his soul away, and it would react when the Second Sage would come into existence. The body and halve of the Sage's passed away due to old age, but the other halve of his soul lingered on the earth and waited for the Second Sage. For when that Sage come the soul would seal itself in that person's mind, thus making him the reincarnation of the First Sage. The soul would start changing the Second Sage, in appearance and in the way of his chakra. Though the Second Sage will not know that halve of the soul of the First Sage was in his mind the First Sage can choose to share some of his wisdom with the Second Sage. Naruto, you are a descendant of the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan, both of these clans descent from the Senju clan, making you a host for the First Sages body and spiritual will. And when you had that Rinnegan implanted you got yourself the other legacy, the Sage's eyes. And thus resulting in you having both the Sage's legacies. And the soul of the Sage reacted on that, and when you activated your own Sage Mode the First Sage's soul had to opportunity to seal himself inside your mind since you met all three conditions to be the Second Sage, the eyes, the body and spiritual will, and you are a Sage. Therefore I have reason to believe that you are now officially the Sage's reincarnation. That would also explain how you all of a sudden knew my name since the First Sage was my father. I have also explored your chakra and I have seen it changing to the chakra of the First Sage, a chakra much more powerful then standard chakra and it is silver. Your appearance is and will be changing as well, I don't know if you have noticed but your whisker marks are fading, that is the only real change up to now, but more will change. Your hair will loose it's bright blond colour, and it will change into a mix of blonde and silver. Your hair will form two horns just above your Hitai-ate. Since you are the Sage's reincarnation you will start changing and start fashioning the Sage's appearance. Now Naruto, since you are my fathers reincarnation I will offer you my help along your road to peace. I will help you control your Rinnegan, and teach you the jutsus that come along with it. I will grant you my chakra whenever you need it and will allow to go into second stage without you losing control and I won't hurt when you are in that stage. If the time comes that you want to be in full sync with me you will have to earn it. Not just me, but the Sage's soul will also guide you along your path in a less direct way, but one day the Saga's soul might choose to really manifest into your mindscape and allow you to talk face to face to him."**

Kurama had talked slowly so Naruto had had some time to process it all, but nonetheless he was stunned.

"I accept, and would very much appreciate your help." Naruto answered

**"Good," **Kurama said,** "Now allow me to explain a little more about the Rinnegan, right now you posses the Incomplete Rinnegan, you will be able to get the Complete Rinnegan but that is something for later. The Rinnegan gives access to the Six Path's technique, even though there are pratically seven Path's. I will explain each Path's ability, I will start with the Animal Path. This Path allows you to summon various creatures, and due to your contract the Path will also be able to summon toads. The creatures you will be able to summon are a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird, a Giant Multi-Headed Dog, a Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon, a Giant Panda, a Giant Ox, a Giant Rhino, a Giant Crustacean, a Giant Centipede and of course the Toads. Summoning with the Animal Path will not require blood like a normal summoning. The animals you summon will also posses the Rinnegan, but that is for the soul purpose of the shared vision. That is about it for the Animal Path, the next Path is the Asura Path. The Asura Path allows you to summon mechanised armour, augmenting your body with extra limbs and various mechanical weaponry. Basically this Path lets you detach and attach your arm and launch it, you have a cluster of missiles in your arm you are able to launch using your hand, you can open the top of your head to reveal a cannon, you will be able to release a giant saw-like blade from your body, it will grant you four additional arms you can call out when needed, you can summon other minor weapons from your hands, and you will be able to skit over the ground at high speed using the mechanism in your feet. That is what the Asura Path does, now I will talk about the Deva Path. This Path allows you manipulate gravity up to a certain level, it was also this Path that destroyed Konoha. This Path gives access to three Jutsu's, the first one is Shinra Tensei. This jutsu allows you to repulse object or people, and can be varied in intensity. This jutsu can be used in a wide spread or just focussed on a small target. With the right intensity this jutsu can destroy just about everything. The next jutsu it allows is Bansho Ten'in. This jutsu is the opposite of Shinra Tensei, it is used to attract objects or people, and this jutsu can also be varied in intensity, it can also be varied in a wide spread or a single point of focus. The next and last jutsu granted by the Deva Path is Chibaku Tensei, it is also this jutsu that the First Sage created to make the moon. With this jutsu you can create a small sphere and toss it up into the air, you can remotely activate it and when you do the small sphere becomes a point of gravity, how strong this pull is, is determined by how much chakra you use. If the pull of the sphere is greater than the earth's you can even rip mountain's of the Earth. All of these jutsu of the Deva Path have a restriction though, if you use one of the jutsu it takes time before you can cast the next, how much time this is is determined by the intensity of the jutsu, the minimum time limit is five seconds. The Deva Path also allows you to fly, but you will move at a very slow pace. The next Path I will discuss is the Human Path, this path allows you to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. This will inevitably kill the target but the result might be very valuable information. That is what the Human Path does, now onto the next Path, the Naraka Path. With the Naraka Path you will be able to summon the King of Hell, who will also posses the Rinnegan for the purpose of shared vision. The Naraka Path is used for interrogation and restoration, if you or any one else is wounded you can summon the King of Hell to fully heal that person. When the Naraka Path is used for interrogation, you have to ask the target a question first. When the answer is given the King of Hell will grab on the life force of the target which looks like the target's tongue is being pulled, then he will pass judgement. If the target spoke the truth he will let the life force go and the target will live, but if the target lied the King of Hell will rip out his life force ultimately killing the target. That is what the Naraka path does, now on to the next Path, the Preta Path. This path allows you to absorb chakra, using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. This technique will be useful in defence, being able to nullify ninjutsu. Using the power of this Path you can created a transparent sphere around your body, and that sphere will absorb the chakra. In addition to that you can suck out a person's chakra when there is physical contact. And now we will move on to the last Path, the Outer Path. This Path gives you the ability to rule over life and death, being able to bring people back to life, furthermore you will be able to summon the Gedo Mazo. That is what the Outer and last Path does, myself and the soul of the First Sage will be teaching you how to use these abilities and later I will help you with awakening the Complete Rinnegan, for it cannot be done without the help of a Bijou."**

"I would be real grateful with your help." Naruto said, "What do I have to do first?"

**"We will start tomorrow morning,"** Kurama said, **"Make sure you find a private spot and make sure you are well rested."**

After nodding at that Naruto left his mindscape. Through the shared vision of the clones he had seen them making quite some progress in the wooden dragon. What the clones were forming at the moment looked like real dragons, the only remark was that they were still a little small. Naruto decided to gather the experience the from clones and dispelled them. He decided to try it himself a last time before he would head back to Konoha. He stored chakra in the ground beneath his feet and started mixing Suiton and Doton to form the source of life. He then started shaping the wooden dragon, which went much better due to the experience of the clones and formed a perfect dragon. The chakra beneath his feet was complete changed into wood and he felt from the knowledge he gained that that was were the clones ran into trouble, they could not get it any bigger with the chakra to form the dragon completely drained. But he started making Mokuton chakra in his body again to fuel to growing dragon, he forced the chakra into the dragon and the dragon started growing again. When the dragon was about as tall as the Hokage Tower he stopped changeling chakra into the dragon and he looked at his result and was satisfied.

'Learning Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu,' Naruto thought, 'Complete!'

Naruto dispelled the dragon and it dispersed in a huge puff of smoke, he picked up the scrolls and headed back to the village to take some rest in his tent and check on Konan. Right when he started heading for Konoha an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves,

"Uzumaki Naruto," He spoke, "The Hokage request your presence in his office."

Naruto nodded and started following the ANBU who already headed back to the village.

**Hokage Office**

Naruto walked into the office and saw that Hiashi and Kakashi were in the office. When Naruto walked into the office Hiashi looked up from the paper work he was doing, when he saw it was Naruto he pushed the paperwork to the side and got to business.

"Kakashi, Naruto," Hiashi started, "You two are here because I am assigning you a A-ranked mission. The Raikage has called a Five Kage Summit and I decided to attend it. Furthermore the Raikage has said that each Kage will be allowed to bring two bodyguards to the summit. I am appointing you two to be my bodyguards, since you are both one of the best Jounin in the village and you two work good together."

When he Hiashi said that they were both Jounin Kakashi lifted his only visible eyebrow a little.

"Naruto has been made a Jounin?" Kakashi asked, and both Naruto and Hiashi nodded.

"Anyway," Hiashi continued, "The Summit will be held at the Country of Iron. We depart the day after tomorrow, I expect to see both of you at the Main Gate at first light." And after a small silence Hiashi added, "On time, Kakashi."

Kakashi sweat-dropped a little and nodded, and he and Naruto both left the office and Naruto shut the door behind him.

"Congratulations on become a Jounin." Kakashi said as he picked Naruto's hand and started shaking it.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Well, I got to get going." Kakashi said as he waved his hand and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower and started heading for the camp of tents to find Konan and see how she was doing. As he was walking he was still continuously thanked for what he had done for Konoha. When he arrived at the camp of tents he could easily see in which tent Konan was since there were two ANBU guarding the tent. He walked towards the tent and he nodded to the ANBU, one of the ANBU nodded back and thus allowing him to enter the tent. When he walked in he saw Konan reading a book named 'Origami Techniques'.

"Hey." Naruto said as he walked into the tent.

Konan looked up from the scroll, "Oh, hey Naruto." See greeted him.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine, considering the situation." She said while smiling a little.

"I am glad. But I was just checking up on you. I can't really stay to talk, I will be training tomorrow and need all the rest I can get." Naruto said as he walked out of the tent again.

'It doesn't matter. I will see you around." Konan said as he left.

When Naruto stood outside and entered the tent next to Konan's, she had chosen her tent next to his. Naruto made two Kage Bunshin, and went to sleep, along with the Bunshin.

Naruto woke up early so he could run by the shinobi gear store and then get started on his training. He dispelled the Bunshin and got all their gathered energy and he felt well-rested. He quickly grabbed his pouch and strapped it to his belt and he left the tent quickly heading to the store eager to try on his new outfit.

* * *

**I am going to leave it at that for this chapter, when you are reading this I will probably have started writing the next chapter. As always please review the story, and please give me tips since this is the first Fan Fiction that I have ever written.**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners

* * *

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

Naruto was walking through Konoha on his way to the shinobi gear shop to pick up his clothes, and he had decided to place a new order straight away. The Shinobi Gear Store was one of the few wooden buildings in the village at the moment and the tents were set up around the few wooden buildings buildings, so it was only a small walk. He could already see the building and Naruto quickened his pace a little, he was excited about his new outfit, and he wanted the place the new order as well so it would be finished as soon as possible. He wanted to have it done before he would depart for the Kage Summit. He walked into the store and greeted Tenten's father.

"I suppose you are here for your clothes," He said.

"I am," Naruto said, "and I also wish to place a new order."

"We will first look at the clothes I made you, I will get them from the back." Tenten's father said as he started walking towards the back of the store.

Naruto was wondering what Kurama would start with during their training that day, Naruto was just about to go into his mindscape when Tenten's father returned and he figured it could wait.

"Let's see if they fit," he said as he opened a bag with neatly folded clothes in it.

Naruto took out the clothes and inspected them before he went into the back off the store, there was a little room there in which he could try out his new outfit. He put his hands into the bag and came back with black pants that almost reached his feet, with his high sandals under it, his skin would be covered. Naruto took off his bright orange pair and lay them on the ground. When he looked down on them it was like saying goodbye, during his trip with Jiraiya he had bought a new vest, but these pants were still the same ones. He put on his black pants, and moved on to the next piece of clothing in the bag.

The thing he took out next was a big piece of sleeveless fishnet armour for his torso. Naruto took off the Jounin vest, his black and orange vest and the back shirt underneath it. He once again looked to be saying goodbye, although he was less attached to these clothes so it did not take as long as with his pants. He put on the fishnet armour and noticed that it was a perfect fit. The armour was not tight in any place so it would not hinder him in his movement, but it was not to wide either.

After he had it on and finished judging it he went on to the next item in the bag, a black shirt with long sleeves and the Uzumaki swirl on both his shoulders and an orange flame design at the end of both sleeves. When Naruto put it on he once again noticed how perfectly made his new clothes were. The collar of the shirt was cut in such a way that you could see some of the fishnet armour by Naruto's throat. Naruto picked up his Jounin vest and put it over the black shirt, but the swirls on his shoulders were still in clear sight, and he zipped the vest closed.

There were two more items in the bag and the one that Naruto took out next was a pair of fingerless gloves, with a metal plate on the back of the hand just like the one's Kakashi wore, but Naruto's gloves had a extra metal plate extended a little onto Naruto's fingers when he stretched them, but when he made a fist, the metal extensions kept pointing forward, showing there sharpened edges towards the enemy, they would greatly enhance the damage Naruto would do in an exchange of fists. The rest of the gloves were made of an elastic like substance and fitted perfectly around his hand.

Naruto went on to the next and last item in the bag, he put his hands in the bag and pulled out a sash like Asuma wore but with a different design. The sash itself was orange, Naruto could not help himself when ordering his clothes, he felt like his new outfit did not have enough orange yet. On the sash the black kanji for Sage was depicted. He tied the sash around his waist and turned towards the mirror to see how his new outfit looked on him.

Naruto liked his look and thought that it gave him a somewhat more mature look. Naruto picked up his old clothes and put them in the bag and he left the little room to have Tenten's father evaluate the new clothes.

"They sure do you look good on you." He said as he started checking the clothes for little mistakes or discomforts. "How do they feel on you?" He asked.

"They feel perfect." Naruto said as he started looking for his old pants because his frog-wallet was still in the pocket.

At first Tenten's father was wondering what he was doing, but when he caught on he said while smiling at Naruto, "Don't bother, the clothes are free of charge."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he grabbed the man's hand and started shaking it in gratitude, "And I wanted to place that next order as well."

Naruto described what he wanted and Tenten's father said it would be ready by the end of the day.

And Naruto ran off, leaving Tenten's father alone in the store.

Naruto ran back to his tent to drop off his old clothes, and after that he would have to find a private spot in order to train with Kurama.

Naruto was walking around in the forest outside of Konoha looking for a suitable spot to start his training. He was just wondering around while keeping his eyes open, he did not really know any private places. And all of a sudden he knew a place were it would be quiet and peaceful and where no human would interrupt him. Naruto bit his finger, drew some blood and did the hand-signs,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," he said as markings started appearing and after that a toad appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Naruto." Gamakichi said to Naruto, "What do you want?"

"Hey," Naruto answered, "I wanted to ask you if you could reverse summon me to Mount Myoboko."

Gamakichi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a few seconds later the same happened to Naruto.

**Mount Myoboku**

Naruto appeared in some smoke and saw Gamakichi sitting in front of him.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"No problem," Gamakichi responded while giving Naruto a thumps up. "New outfit?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty nice, huh." Naruto responded, "But I have to hurry and get on with my training. Can you please tell the other toads that I am here but wish to be alone?" He asked.

"Sure." Gamakichi answered before he walked away.

'Now,' Naruto thought, 'All I need to do is find a comfortable spot.' Naruto started walking away from the place most toads lived so he could avoid bumping into someone while he was training.

After a few minutes of walking he came to a big boulder that was about twice his height, the top was completely flattened except for a piece of rock in the middle that resembled a needle in it's shape. He walked towards the stone needle and sat down with his back against it. He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

Immediately Naruto stood in front of the gigantic gate that housed the Kyuubi behind it.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled at the fox who was momentarily sleeping.

The fox simple opened one eye and growled in annoyance, "I was sleeping you know." He growled.

"I know," Naruto simply said, "But we have to start the training."

"Fine," He said as he now opened both his eyes. "I trust you still remember my explanation, and I have decided to start the training with the Preta Path. To start training with this path I need you to force your chakra in a dome around you, wake me up when you have competed it." After having said that Kurama closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

Naruto left his mindscape to start training.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he was once again on the boulder and he started training, he crossed his fingers and formed his favourite sign, and as he did the jutsu 20 clones puffed into existence.

Naruto started as he was instructed by Kurama, he put his hands out and his clones copied the movement. Naruto then started exerting chakra through the tenketsu of his hands and a field of chakra appeared in front of his hands. Naruto knew that this was a start but he still had a long way to go.

"Clones!" Naruto shouted, "Start the training!"

As Naruto said that his clones started doing the same thing Naruto had done only moments before. They could all form the little fields of chakra at their palms, but when they started using shape manipulation to make it into a dome around them the trouble started. In some cases all the chakra all of a sudden disappeared and in some other cases the chakra all of a sudden went out of control and would start forming weird shapes and it lashed out to random sides. The bolts of chakra dispelled some clones and Naruto decided to make some new ones. But it wasn't all in vein as Naruto had just been inspired to create a new jutsu, but that would have to wait until the current training was finished.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled with his fingers in a cross position, and another fifty clones puffed into existence.

The moment they were created Naruto had given them a mental command so there was no need to tell them what to do. Naruto as well as his clones put their hands out again and started forming the chakra shield. Some clones failed immediately while others even got as far as connecting the two shields of both hands as one before they failed. The real Naruto had a little more success than his clones, Naruto had just like some of his clones managed to connect the two chakra shields into one, but he got further then that, he even managed to form halve a dome of chakra around himself, it took quite a bit of chakra but due to Naruto's huge chakra reserve he barely noticed. When Naruto started stretching the chakra further in order to make a dome around himself the chakra was stretched to far and imploded, causing Naruto to be blasted backwards where there was no chakra shield.

"That hurt like hell!" Naruto shouted.

He got up and felt a little bruised, but stopping was not an option for Naruto, he would never give up. He started forming the chakra shields again and connected the two shield of both his palms again. He started the tricky part again, making the dome of chakra. To avoid the chakra form imploding again Naruto poured more chakra into the shield before he started making the dome. The shield was now overflowing with chakra and Naruto formed the shield, and he completed the dome. Naruto dispelled the clones and felt experience return to him even though he did not need it any more. Naruto sat down again and closed his eyes in order to enter his mindscape.

When Naruto stood in front of the gigantic gate he saw Kurama sleeping again.

"Wake up!" He shouted.

Kurama opened a single eye, "Have you finished the chakra dome?" He asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Then for the next exercise you have to add absorption force to the dome, compare it to what you do when you go into Sage Mode. But instead of natural energy you just need to absorb chakra. Wake me up when you are done." And Kurama closed his eyes again to continue sleeping.

Naruto opened his eyes again and was back at Mount Myoboku. He made clones so he could test is he could absorb their chakra with the dome.

**Later that night**

Naruto was in the house of Fukusaku and Shima, staring at his 'diner'. He thought he had gotten used to the insects and other the frog foods during his Sage Training. But now he found it far from the truth, after eating human food again and especially ramen, he was again disgusted by the food currently standing in front of him. But he did not want to upset Shima since she was a proud housewife and he forced himself to eat at least a portion of it.

"So Naruto, what have you been doing here today?" Fukasaku asked, "Gamakichi said you wished not to be disturbed."

Naruto quickly swallowed the food and answered, "I have been training with the powers of the Rinnegan and needed a quiet and calm place to train, so I figured that one of the best places would be here at Mount Myoboku."

Fukusaku nodded, "And what are you currently training?"

"The Preta Path," Naruto answered, "The ability to absorb chakra." He explained when he saw that they did not know what he meant by the Preta Path."

"I see," Fukusaku said, "Mind if we try it out?" He asked smiling, only to be smacked in the head by Shima.

"Eat your diner!" She yelled in his ear, "I did not prepare an entire diner for it to go to waste!"

"It will have to wait till after diner, Naruto." Fukusaku said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure." Naruto said, eager to show his newly obtained skill to his teacher.

Fukusaku and Naruto both starting rushing their diner's, making Shima sigh. When they were done the left the house and ran towards a training ground.

"Well Naruto," Fukusaku said, "Show me this technique of yours."

Fukusaku attacked Naruto, with a newly formed Fuuton Blade. Naruto quickly made the chakra shield around himself, which had lost the blue colour due to the absorption force he had added to it. The dome was now almost transparent, it had a slight tint of barely noticeable grey in it.

The Fuuton Blade and the chakra dome collided, and slowly the Fuuton blade started shrinking and eventually it completely disappeared.

"Impressive," Fukusaku said, looking at the hand that had contained a Fuuton Blade moments ago.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "But I have to get going, tomorrow I will have to get up early for a mission. So could you please send me back to Konoha? Say goodbye to Shima for me."

And in a puff of smoke Naruto was gone.

**Konohagakure**

When Naruto appeared in Konoha he was standing in front of the Hokage Tower, he turned away from the Tower and faced the direction of the Shinobi Gear Shop of Tenten's father. It was only a small walk of a few minutes, and Naruto entered the Store.

"Ah Naruto," Tenten's father said, "Your order is just finished. Let me get it for you." And he disappear into the back of the store.

It was only a few seconds before he returned with a similar bag as that morning. He passed the bag on to Naruto who opened it. When he pulled out the content a black haori was revealed. Naruto admired it for a second before he put it on. The haori resembled the haori of Minato, it had a high collar, short sleeves and reached to his ankles. On the high collar were six orange tomoe, written vertically in orange kanji stood 'Second Sage' and on both his shoulders was the red Uzumaki swirl.

"Thank you." Naruto said to Tenten's father.

"It looks great on you," Tenten's father said while smiling, "This one is free of charge as well."

"Well, I should go get some sleep, I have a mission tomorrow." And he left the store and headed for his tent.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto and Hiashi were standing at the Main Gate while the sun started showing itself, Kakashi was not there yet but he still had about thirty seconds. There were some other people at the gates wishing the Hokage a face trip and telling Naruto to protect him, but those people were few in numbers because it was early in the morning and most people were still sleeping.

The thirty seconds had passed and Kakashi was now officially late, to the annoyance of Hiashi, Naruto was used to it by now.

Another five minutes past before Kakashi showed up, Naruto was actually surprised. He had already prepared himself for waiting for the man an hour or more.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said, "But old habits die hard."

Hiashi turned away from Kakashi and started walking out the gate, showing his discontent of Kakashi being late by not speaking to him.

After a few minutes off walking Hiashi stopped, bit his thumb, did some hand signs and slammed his hands into the ground and a wall of smoke appeared. Naruto and Kakashi were both wandering what would appear when the smoke was gone.

"What do you need, Hiashi-sama." A voice came from the smoke, and when the smoke disappeared a gigantic eagle appeared.

"I need you to bring me to a location," Hiashi said, and he turned to Naruto and Kakashi, "Get on."

Kakashi and Naruto did as they were told and hopped onto the eagle.

"I need you to fly me to the border of the Land of Iron." Hiashi instructed and the eagle flew off with great speed.

Sakura was currently sitting by the side of a still unconscious Tsunade, it had been a few days and she still was not awake. She was wandering if and when her master would wake up. While deep in though she did not here someone enter their tent.

"Sakura." A voice said.

Sakura turned her head to see who had entered the tent.

"Sai?" Sakura said.

"Sakura," Sai started with a serious voice, he always had that but Sakura had the feeling that there was really something serious at the moment.

"I believe I have once told you about the seal on my tongue." Sai continued and after the sentence he showed her the seal. Sakura nodded and Sai continued. "Because I am going to have to continue this conversation on paper." He said as he pulled a scroll out off his pocket and started writing.

Danzo-sama is planning to ambush the Hokage, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei on their way

to the Kage Summit. The Ambush will take place just before the border off the land of Iron.

This is a plan of him to take the seat of Hokage and rid himself off two other people he

sees as annoyances. You have to go warn them.

Before Sai had even finished writing that last sentence Sakura had already left the tent.

'Shikamaru,' She thought and started looking for the lazy chuunin. It did not take her long before she found him because he was at his usual spot staring at the clouds.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled as soon as he was within hearing distance.

Shikamaru looked up and saw Sakura running towards him, and only one thought crossed his mind, 'This will be troublesome.

Sakura landed in front of Shikamaru, "Danzo is planning to ambush Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto on their way to the summit."

Shikamaru eyes widened, 'Troublesome indeed.'

"We have to go warn them, assemble the Konoha 11." He said while he got up and went off to inform one of his superiors and devise a plan. "Meet me at the main gate."

Sakura quickly got up to warn the Konoha 11.

**Unknown Location**

A creature looking like a venus fly trap morphed from the ground in front of a man wearing a orange mask.

"Madara-sama, I have have brought you the candidates to join the Akastsuki."

"Take me to them," The man identified as Madara said.

Both walked off to a room to their right, when they entered they saw three people waiting.

"Tell me of your powers, and your name if you feel up to it." Madara commanded.

The man who stood to the most right spoke up first, "I do not feel like telling you my name, but you can call me Ryu no Kaze. I am a S-rank nuke nin who hales from Kiri, what has made me powerful is my Scorch Release. I obtained it by implanting some of the cells of Pakura of the Sand into my body."

Madara looked to the man next to him, signalling him to speak up.

"My name is Kyoichi, I am a S-rank nuke nin who hales from Ame, I posses the Steel Release which allows me to turn my body partially or completely into dark steel. The Steel Release also greatly boosts my Taijutsu."

Madara nodded a little and moved his gaze to the last one, who was a female.

"My name is Genmei," She said in a feminine voice, "I am a S-rank nuke nin that hales from the former Uzushio, I am a Kenjutsu master and have massive chakra reserves, I also posses my clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Chakra Chains."

'All right then," Madara said, "You all seem to have confidence in your skills, allow me to test them."

When Madara said that all three fell into their respective combat stances while a vortex appeared out of Madara's eyes. When the vortex was gone there were shinobi on the ground, two from Iwa and one from Kumo.

"These three are considered elite-jounin in their villages, choose one and beat him." Madara said as he stepped to the side to observe their skills.

**In the air**

Naruto was sitting in a meditative position on top op the eagle, he had attached himself to the bird with chakra and was currently talking with Kurama in his mindscape.

"Naruto, I want you to alter the time in here, I am going to need some time to teach you something." Kurama said.

Naruto concentrated a little, "Done" he simply said.

"Naruto I told you how the Sharingan stems from the Rinnegan." Naruto nodded and Kurama continued, "And because of that with some practise you can switch between your Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It all depends on what kind and how much chakra you pour into your eyes. The Rinnegan requires a mix of Rikudou chakra and your own, you do this unconsciously."

Kurama stopped for a moment to let Naruto take in the information.

"To awaken your Sharingan you need to mix a little bit of Rikudou chakra mixed with your own and pour it into your eyes, on a scale to 20 the ratio Rikudou chakra should be about one. After you have awakened your Sharingan you will only need to pour your own chakra into your eyes. Try it"

Naruto was concentrating on mixing the chakra, chakra ratio was always something he thought that was hard to do. When he thought the ratio was about right he poured it into his eyes and immediately fell down screaming, "My eyes."

"You got the ratio wrong, when the pain is over try it again. For this to succeed you will need to have the perfect balance."

The next day

Kakashi got up and cracked his back, trying to sleep comfortably on a bird was barely possible, he looked up to see that Hiashi was up already and Naruto was still in his meditative position.

"The winds have been favourable, we will reach the border today." Haishi said as he noticed that Kakashi had woken up.

"Good" was all Kakashi said, he was still somewhat sleepy and a little grumpy over the lack of good sleep.

Hiashi turned to Naruto, "I wonder what he is doing." He wondered.

"I don't have a clue either." Kakashi answered.

**With Naruto**

By now Naruto's eyes felt like boiled eggs, he still hadn't got the ratio right, and while he had been practising for a day in the real world, in his mindscape it was already two days. However he had gotten closer, in the beginning his eyes didn't change, they just hurt like hell. Now they still hurt like hell, but his eyes did change a bit. It still missed the tomoe's and still had the Rinnegan rings but his eyes did in fact turn red. Naruto felt like he got closer and refused to take a brake, he was glad that after the first time he would just have to channel his own chakra and not the mix of two, for that would be a real pain.

"Kuso!" Naruto shouted as he once again failed the ratio.

"Try again." Kurama said.

Naruto tried again and fell down cursing again.

"You are getting closer, brat. The rings of the Rinnegan disappeared you only need the tomoe's and you will have awoken your Sharingan."

Naruto got up again and started again, more motivated. He was so close, he couldn't stop now. He mixes chakra, poured it into his eyes, and was suddenly launched out of his mindscape.

When he opened his eyes he was once again on top of Hiashi's eagle summon, when he looked to Hiashi and Kakashi he saw them staring at him with open mouths and widened eyes.

"Sha-Sharingan?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Kit, you did it." Naruto heard in his mind.

"I did it!" Naruto cheered.

"You are going to have to explain to me later, but at the moment we are nearing the border of the Land of Iron and we are going to continue on foot." Hiashi said as the eagle started to decent.

They quickly reached the ground and the three shinobi jumped into the snow covered ground.

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted as he saw a barrage of kunai coming towards their heads, all three quickly went to the ground and the kunai flew over them doing no harm.

"Identify yourself!" Hiashi commanded because their attackers wore masks.

But in response they were answered by a dozen Katon Jutsu.

"Stay within arms reach to me!" Naruto shouted as he switched to his Rinnegan.

Hiashi did not like it that Naruto ordered him but he decided to go with it for now. When he and Kakashi were close to Naruto in a split second Naruto started forming a transparent dome around around them.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"I need to concentrate." was all Naruto said.

And then the Katon Jutsu's collided with Naruto's dome. The eyes of Kakashi and Hiashi widened again as they saw the Katon Jutsu getting sucked into the dome and disappearing. When the threat was gone Naruto dispelled the dome and formed his favourite seal, the crossed fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And two clones puffed into existence.

One clones along with the real Naruto started doing hand signs while the second clone fell back to the background a little.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" The clone yelled. (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The original said. (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

The two jutsu's mixed forming an enormous inferno. It devastated the area and only a few of the enemies at that location managed to get away.

"Well, well." A voice said, "That was quite a performance."

Naruto, Hiashi and Kakashi turned towards the point where the voice had come from.

"Danzo, what is the meaning of this?" Hiashi said while leaking a lot of killing intent.

"I am ensuring that I will become Hokage." Danzo answered.

With that response Kakashi raised his headband revealing his Sharingan, Naruto decided to go for his Sharingan as well for the time being, and Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

Danzo was surrounded by his Root ANBU when he gave the command, "Attack"

The Root ninja rushed forward towards the three with the intent to kill them.

"Hakke Kusho!" Hiashi yelled out as his jutsu took out four enemies. (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)

Kakashi made a Kage Bunshin and started forming hand signs. "Raikiri!" Both Kakashi's said, but then they connected their Raikiri and formed a new variation. (Lighting Cutter)

"Raiden!" Kakashi yelled as he and the clone walked away from each other, creating a wire of lightning between them with the piercing power of the Raikiri. (Lightning Transmission)

Both Kakashi's jumped into the air with the Raiden in the path of the Root ANBU who could not evade it because they were mid-air. At least half a dozen ANBU were cut in half by Kakashi's Jutsu.

Naruto crossed his fingers and yelled his favourite jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And fifty clones appeared, some kept their Sharingan while others shifted to the Rinnegan, but since the real Naruto did not have his Rinnegan activated he did not have the shared vision. The clones mostly engaged in Taijutsu, sparing their chakra until Naruto all of a sudden dispelled them all but two who were standing behind him, and Naruto was in Sage Mode. Using his Sage Mode sensor skills he could that they were being attacked by roughly 300 shinobi, he also felt a few more chakra signatures further away coming in their direction, this was going to be a tough fight. Naruto held out his hand and the stood around it, forming a Rasen-shuriken.

"White Eyes, Kakashi-sensei, get back here!"

Hiashi and Kakashi looked to Naruto and saw him with his Kinjutsu in his hand and decided to indeed fall back, not wanting to get caught up in that jutsu. They Shunshin'd behind Naruto. (Body Flicker Technique)

"Odama Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto shouted as he threw the jutsu towards the Root shinobi.

It collided with a bunch of them, and then exploding into a huge wind them. Destroying those inside on a cellular level. With his sensor powers Naruto felt that he had at least taken down 30 Root shinobi.

The three were preparing their next jutsu when they heard and felt something landing behind them, Naruto had sensed them coming but he had also recognised their signatures.

"How nice of you to join us." Naruto said without turning around.

"Our pleasure, though it was really troublesome." Shikamaru said.

But they had no time to talk because the enemy went on the offensive using their Kenjutsu. Everyone was dodging sword strikes while trying to find an opening in their opponents defence. Hiashi, Neji and Hinata managed to land a blow with their Juuken, Hiashi hit his opponent at the hart muscle, killing him instantly, Neji landed his hit on the right shoulder, rendering the man's sword arm useless and him defenceless. Neji could easily strike the final blow. Hinata hit her opponent with both hands on both his legs, crippling him, and easily finishing the job.

Everyone was dealing with their opponent in their own way, they hit their enemies well but never got out of it without a scratch for their enemies were ANBU level. However they were handling, that was until Danzo decided to join the fight. He created a Fuuton Blade and charged in, aiming to take out Chouji in a single strike in his blind spot. However Shikamaru saw that and quickly restrained Danzo with his shadow long enough for Chouji to get out of the way.

Naruto was fighting a Root shinobi who was very proficient with his blade, in offence as well as defence. And as result Naruto hadn't landed a single blow. Naruto's mind was working hard to find a way to land a hit, and then it came up with something. It was risky but he would try it. Naruto dropped his guard.

"Die!" His enemy shouted and brought down his sword.

It appeared that Naruto's head would be split from his torso, but then something happened that Naruto hoped what would happen.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted as a huge wave of invisible force struck out at the Root ANBU smashing him back into a rock, killing him. However the jutsu also hit a lot of other Root ANBU, killing them or just blowing them away.

'Thank you, Nagato.' Naruto thought.

Naruto had time to look around a little because all his direct enemies were blown away, he saw Hiashi and Kakashi handling without much trouble. He saw Shikamaru and Chouji battling Danzo who was at the moment restrained by Shikamaru but was on the verge of breaking free.

Neji and Hinata were tag-teaming, taking the enemy out with their Juuken.

Shino was providing long-range support with his insect, taking Root ANBU off guard and draining their chakra.

Kiba and Akamaru were in an almost constant Gatsuuga, trusting their smell to find the enemy.

Tenten was continuously summoning weapons and throwing them at the enemy, who had a hard time dodging them all. And when the failed to dodge they simply died due to Tenten's scary accuracy.

Lee had opened the first four gates and had dropped his weights. Resulting in him beating the crap out of the enemy who could not follow him with their eyes.

Ino was mostly relying on her Taijutsu, it wasn't that good but she did not have much choice. She couldn't use any of her Mind Jutsu since her enemies were constantly moving. But she managed, barely thou.

Sakura was rampaging through the enemy lines using her super strength to beat the crap out of the Root ANBU. The ANBU who were using Kenjutsu made it a little harder for Sakura because she had more trouble landing hits because her enemies had a wider range of attack. At the moment she was dodging an ANBU who was very proficient at wielding his tanto. With sheer luck Sakura managed to catch the tanto and restrain it. She pumped chakra into her free fist and slammed it into the blade, shattering it.

But it was then that luck ran out. While her gaze was on the tanto another ANBU came up in front of her and brought his blade down with the intent to chop off her head. Naruto however did she that.

"Sakura-chan! DODGE!" Naruto shouted as he made his way over there at full speed.

Sakura heard Naruto's warning as well as her sixth shinobi sense told her that she was in danger. She quickly set a step back back and saved her head. She sight in relieve and Naruto did as well, that was until Sakura felt pain in her throat and felt something blocking her airway. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sakura's throat being split open and blood pouring out of it.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted as she saw what happened quickly making her way over there to heal her.

Choking sounds could be heard coming from Sakura as she was choking on her own blood, and then the ANBU who had wounded her moved in to finish the job and cut off her head in a single devastating blow.

Naruto fell to his knees as he suddenly felt a lot of his chakra being drained, his Sharingan started swirling and changing it's shape. When it was done it revealed a flower-like design in his eyes, the Mangekyou Sharingan. At the same time Naruto felt something forcing it's way out of his chest, and slowly something that resembled a metal point appeared, followed by chains, and each piece of the chain had a blade pointing out at a direction that varied per part.

Black flames appeared out of Naruto's right eye and flew at high speed towards the ANBU who had just killed Sakura. As soon as it hit him he was ignited and screamed out in pain, his comrade used a Water jutsu to extinguish the flames but to everyone's amazement the black flames burned the water away.

At the same time more chains appeared out of Naruto's chest, extending even further then the previous ones, and also featuring even more blades. The chains started swirling through the Root ANBU, dealing devastating damage to them with the blades. At least fifty enemies died in those few seconds, and the rampage was far from over. Midway some chains suddenly split themselves in two increasing the number of death dealing chains drastically.

When the remaining enemy forces were reduced to a number below the forty more then halve of the chains turned to the one who had caused all this, Danzo. The chains rushed forward at an even higher speed that could not be followed by the naked eye. The points pierced him and the blades ripped him to shreds.

Danzo coughed up blood, cursing that he hadn't gotten enough time to activate Izanagi since the chains moved faster then he could have predicted. Even more chains pierced him and all that was left of Danzo was a pile of flesh and organ in the middle of a giant puddle of blood.

Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan disappeared leaving Naruto with his normal Sharingan, and then the Sharingan got replaced by Naruto's Rinnegan, while the chains were still rampaging through the Root ANBU until there were none left. The chains went back into Naruto and were gone just as fast as they had appeared. After that Naruto passed put due to chakra exhaustion, which was something that had never happened to him before.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he found himself laying in a bed with a lot of covers on him and yet he felt cold. When he got up he looked around the room a little and saw that he was in a small chamber and Kakashi was sitting beside his bed while reading his porn. When he saw Naruto move he put the book away.

"Kakashi-sensei,"Naruto started, "where are we?"

"We are at the capital of the land of Iron, this is where the Kage Summit will take place in two days." Kakashi answered.

* * *

**That is it for Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. And please don't flame me for the character death, I am in fact not a Sakura-basher but I felt like she was most likely to die and it served and will serve it's purposes. If you want to know what Naruto's Mangekyou looks like open the link on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kage Meeting

I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kage Meeting**

_"Kakashi-sensei,"Naruto started, "where are we?"_

_"We are at the capital of the land of Iron, this is where the Kage Summit will take place in two days." Kakashi answered._

* * *

When realization kicked in for Naruto his face turned grim.

"It's true isn't it?" Naruto asked, even though it was more a statement then a question. "Sakura is dead, isn't she?"

Kakashi merely nodded, he too was saddened by the death of his student.

Tears started to well up in the corners of Naruto's eyes.

"Could you leave me alone for some time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, barely keeping his voice under his control.

Kakashi's answer was to stand up and leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed Naruto stopped holding back his tears and allowed them to flow freely over his face.

Naruto put his head in his heads and the tears fell on the ground.

"I couldn't save her." Naruto started whispering to himself.

"I didn't protect her."

"She died because I didn't protect her."

"It is all my fault."

"I should have saved her."

"I didn't deserve to be her friend."

"I failed her."

"I don't deserve to be anyone's friend."

And this continued for a while, and Naruto continued getting deeper and deeper in his depression.

* * *

It had been a day since Naruto had woken up in the land of Iron, and he was still blaming himself for Sakura's death. He had refused to eat, drink or anything else that meant getting out of his room.

But at the moment he found himself standing in a familiar sewer, standing in front of the gigantic nine-tailed fox.

**"Brat!" **The fox snarled at Naruto, **"Stop this disgusting weeping. You are supposed to be the reincarnation of the most powerful human that ever lived, not some sort of pathetic weeping gaki!"**

"Shut up, fox." Naruto said, nearly choking on his own voice.

**"Get a grip, pathetic cry-baby!"**

"Shut up." This time Naruto's voice was more clear.

**"I thought you were a strong human, but I was wrong. You are nothing but an emotional wreck."**

"Shut up!" By now Naruto was yelling.

**"No, I will not shut up, until you decide to get a grip. I don't care how you do it, I don't care who you will resent for your crush's death. Just get a grip on your emotions! Your weakness disgusts me!"**

"I told you to shut up!" Naruto was screaming in anger. "I don't care what you think! I don't care what anyone thinks!"

**"And I don't care what you think!"**

"Then what would you have me do?!"

**"Get your emotions together. After that we will talk more." **

And after saying that the Kyuubi sent Naruto out of his mindscape and back into the real world.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes again he was lying on his bed in the Land of Iron.

He had been ignoring it for a day, but decided to answer it now. The rumbling of his stomach.

Naruto left his room to find something to eat, and since he knew nothing of the place he was, that could prove to be a difficult task.

**Next Day**

The five Kage's, their bodyguards and Mifune, the general of the Land of Iron, were all in the room where the Summit would take place.

In the room was a table in the shape of a horseshoe, and a smaller singular table.

Mifune was sitting at the singular table with his two guards standing behind him.

To Mifune's right at on of the ends of the horseshoe table was the Yondaime Raikage, Ay, with his two bodyguards, Darui and Kirabi.

The Raikage was a very bulky man. He wore black ragged pants, a belt with a golden boar carved into it, and a white trench coat. He did not wear a shirt. His hair was slick back over his skull and he had a stern look in his face.

Next to the Raikage was Ohnoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Along with his two bodyguards Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

Ohnoki was a midget, with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which was in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ohnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flack jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals.

Next to Ohnoki and at the head of the horseshoe table was the Rokudaime Hokage, Hyuuga Hiashi. Along with his bodyguards Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Hatake Kakashi standing behind him.

Hiashi was wearing his standard Hyuuga outfit, only with the Hokage head on his head.

Next to Hiashi was Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, only with his bodyguards and siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

Next to Gaara and at the other end of the table was the Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei. Along with her bodyguards Ao and Chojuro.

Mei was a slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to open this Kage Summit." Mifune spoke, "Since it was the Raikage who called the Summit, I will allow him to speak first."

Ay nodded to Mifune and spoke up, "I called this meeting because of the threat that the Akatsuki is. Seven Jinchuriki have already been captured to my knowledge. Which means that only my brother, the jinchuriki of the Hachibi, and the Konoha brat, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki are still free. The Akatsuki consists of nuke nins from all of your villages. Deidera, the mad-bomber from Iwa. Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru and a mysterious masked man bearing the Sharingan from Konoha. Sasori of the red sand from Suna. Hoshigaki Kisame from Kiri. Which means that all of your villages are guilty of forming the Akatsuki. But most guilty of all of is Iwa, who have actively used the Akatsuki to achieve their goals."

"While I shall not deny that my village has used the Akatsuki," Ohnoki spoke, "I do not see how that makes my village guilty in the capture of the jinchuriki."

"The Akatsuki is indeed made up from nuke nins from our villages," Mei said, "But how are we guilty in their actions after they go rogue. The only thing we are supposed to do is sent hunter-nins."

"The Mizukage is right." Hiashi simply said.

"It is true that my village and some of the others share blame in the actions of the Akatsuki." Gaara spoke in his always calm tone. "But blaming other will not-"

Gaara was interrupted when Ay smashed his part of the table to bits.

"Quit shifting or denying blame!"

Because of the action of the Raikage all the bodyguards jumped forward. His own included.

The bodyguards were all leaking some KI, but there were two that by far outweigh the others. Kirabi and Naruto.

When Ay looked at Naruto due to the amounts of KI he was releasing he saw his eyes. Kumo had always shown great interest in the Sage of the Six Path's, they had even collected the artefacts. Thus when he saw Naruto's eyes he recognized them immediately.

"Your eyes, I know-" But now it was Ay who was interrupted. Interrupted by a swirling vortex that suddenly appeared in the room.

And out of that vortex came a man, wearing an orange mask and an Akatsuki cloak.

"Now, now. I always thought that the five Kage would be dignified people." The man spoke, "But instead I find them here, bickering like children. I am disappointed."

"Akatsuki!" Ay yelled.

He burst forward, and almost immediately his fist connected with the masked man's abdomen, or so it seemed. Instead the punch and Ay himself passed harmlessly _through _the masked man's body.

"Now don't be hasty." He spoke, "You may try to kill me later. First I have plans to explain."

"Who are you?" Mei questioned.

"Ah yes," The masked man answered. "It is about time I reveal my identity. My name is Uchiha Madara."

"That can't be true." Ohnoki said, "He passed away long ago in his battle with Senju Hashirama."

"It does not concern me wither you believe me or not. I simply don't care. But I am not here to bicker about my name."

"Then why are you here?" Hiashi questioned.

"Like I said earlier, I am here to explain my plans." 'Madara' said.

"Go on..." Hiashi said.

"Ah yes. The Akatsuki has been gathering the Bijuu for a single purpose, the revival of the Juubi."

"The Ten-Tails?" Ay questioned, "There are only nine tailed beasts."

"That is only halve true. You see long ago the Juubi did exist. It terrorized the nations until someone stopped it. That someone was the Sage of the Six Path's. He defeated the Juubi and sealed it within his own body, making him the very first jinchuriki. Later in fear of when he died the Juubi would be free again, he divided the power of the Juubi into nine with a special power he possessed. Those nine separate entities of power are what we now know as the Nine Tailed Beasts."

"If that is true," Gaara spoke, "Why would you want to revive it?"

"That would be because I need the Juubi to complete my plans. With the power of the Juubi I will be able to cast a genjutsu on the moon, the Infinite Tsukiyomi. It will put the entire word under a genjutsu. And in that genjutsu one would have whatever he desired. That way the world will be rid of sadness and sorrow and peace will be achieved."

"So practically what your saying is that you want to rule the world through some sort of genjutsu?" It was Mei who said this.

"Sort of, but it will be best for the world. Therefore I demand that you hand over the Hachibi and Kyuubi containers to me."

"I will not give you my brother!" Ay shouted.

"Neither will Konoha give it's jinchuriki away." Hiashi stated.

"Then you leave me no choice. I hereby declare the Fourth Great Shinobi was upon you."

After he said that the vortex appeared again, and everyone who had some experience with the masked man expected him to disappear in the vortex. But they were dead wrong. Instead more men wearing the Akatsuki cloak appeared out of it.

"And since we are now at war, it would be most beneficial for me to take out the Five Kage straight away." The masked man spoke, "Therefore let me introduce some new members and friends the Akatsuki has acquired."

A silence fell, and finally the vortex stopped, revealing some men and a woman.

"First off, Uchiha Sasuke." He pointed to Sasuke, making Kakashi and Naruto narrow their eyes a little.

"Next, Ryo no Kaze of the Scorch Release, haled from Kiri."

"Yakushi Kabuto, former right-hand man of Orochimaru."

"Genmei, haled from Uzushio before it's destruction."

"Kyoichi of the Steel Release, haled from Ame."

"And you probably know the other two from previous encounters, Hoshigaki Kisame, from Kiri and Zetsu, a creation from the DNA of Senju Hashirama."

By now all the Kage and their bodyguards had fallen into a fighting stance.

And in a blur everyone moved, choosing their matches.

And eventually the matches were:

Sasuke against Naruto, Kakashi, and Hiashi.

'Madara' against Ay and Bee.

Kisame against Darui and Ao.

Zetsu against Ohnoki and Akatsuchi.

Genmei against Chojuro and Temari.

Kyoichi against Kurotsuchi and Kankuro.

Ryu no Kaze against Gaara and Mei.

Kabuto had moved back and made sure that no one could engage him in combat, he needed time to do his jutsu.

The people in the same battle all took off to different rooms, the Kage Summit room was far to small to host all the battles that were at hand.

Naruto figured that Kabuto had to be up to something so he decided that he would leave Sasuke to Hiashi and Kakashi.

Kabuto and Naruto were the only one's remaining in the room after everyone had left to fight their battle.

"So Naruto-kun, it would seem that you will be my opponent." Kabuto spoke. "Since you are a jinchuriki and precious to the Akatsuki I shall have to keep you alive. But this should still prove to be an interesting battle."

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Kabuto yelled. (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)

Immediately about a dozen coffins rose from the ground, their lids falling to the ground, revealing all the people inside.

The people inside were Uchiha Itachi, Sasori of the Red Sand, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sarutobi Asuma, Yugito, jinchuriki of the Nibi, Yagura, jinchuriki of the Sanbi, Roshi, jinchuriki of the Yonbi, Han, jinchuriki of the Gobi, Utakata, jinchuriki of the Rokubi and Fuu, jinchuriki of the Nanabi.

"I prepared these reanimations beforehand," Kabuto spoke, "How do you like them?"

* * *

**With Sasuke, Kakashi and Hiashi**

"Kakashi-_sensei, Hokage-sama_," Sasuke spoke, "It appears it will befall to the last Uchiha to end your pitiful lives."

"Sasuke, what happened to you that you would side with the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"I learned the horrible secret that my brother died with!" Sasuke shouted while his eyes started taking the shape of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"What secret?" Hiashi asked, while he shifted into the Jyuuken stance.

"You Konoha-scum continue to live in bliss at the cost of my brother's live!"

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"I am talking about the fact that the Konoha elders ordered Itachi to kill the entire clan!"

The jaws of Hiashi and Kakashi dropped simultaneously when they heard that.

"My brother lived a live in exile because the elders ordered him! He became a nuke nin just so that those pitiful people of Konoha could continue living their pathetic lives!"

A purple being made out of bones started to appear around Sasuke, it looked like a human skeleton, except that it had an extended chin and two horned on it's head.

"What made Konoha more valuable than my brothers live?!"

"Sasuke," Hiashi spoke, "I knew nothing of that, but I will confirm it as soon as I am back and Konoha and if it's true I will confront the elders."

"Don't bother," Sasuke spoke, "You're not going back to Konoha!"

Muscles started to appear around the skeleton, and it's eyes started glowing a golden light. A bow made out of chakra appeared in one of it's hand, while an chakra arrow appeared in the other. It loaded the bow, and shot the arrow at an impressive speed towards Hiashi and Kakashi.

Hiashi nor Kakashi had enough time to evade, so in a split second Kakashi had activated his own Mangekyou Sharingan and was teleporting the arrow away by the use of Kamui.

"It sure is impressive, a non-Uchiha with a Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke spoke. "But let me show you what it can do at it's full potential!"

Black flames appeared from Sasuke's eyes and rushed towards Hiashi and Kakashi. They both quickly jumped away, but the flames just split up and started following them wherever they went.

Kakashi quickly tried a Water Jutsu to extinguish the flames, but the flames just burned away the water.

"Don't bother," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, "Those flames are the flame of Amaterasu, they will only extinguish after seven days and nights, or when I want them to."

Hiashi suddenly held his ground and started spinning.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

The black flames hit the dome of chakra, and immediately dispersed due to the swirling of the Kaiten.

Kakashi used his Kamui once more to send the black flames into the other dimension.

Both Konoha shinobi rushed towards Sasuke, in intent to finish the fight quickly.

Kakashi had a lightning chakra infused kunai ready, and Hiashi planned on using a hard Jyuuken strike.

However their attacks did not hit Sasuke, but the Susano'o that was protecting him.

Hiashi's Jyuuken strike did close to nothing, it only caused a slight disruption in the chakra of the Susano'o. But that was restored in a split second.

Kakashi's kunai put a slight scratch on the Susano'o, but that was also restored in a second.

"Do you now see how useless it is?" Sasuke questioned. "You cannot break this ultimate defence."

Kakashi and Hiashi quickly jumped away from Sasuke and started talking to each other in hush tones.

"It does not matter what you are planning." Sasuke stated arrogantly, "Before my eyes all your schemes and plans will fall apart."

Hiashi nodded to Kakashi when they stopped speaking.

Kakashi straight away threw a smoke bomb on the ground, concealing the movements of himself and Hiashi as well.

Sasuke just waited, as long as he could maintain his Susano'o he would be fine.

Suddenly Hiashi came rushing out of the smoke, running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke did not bother to do anything, believing that the man had no way of hurting him.

And in that he was right, but it was not Hiashi's intention to hurt Sasuke, he just had to make sure that Sasuke focussed on him.

Sasuke suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his feet and pulling him into the ground, leaving only his head above the ground.

Due to lost concentration, Sasuke's Susano'o dispersed, exactly what Hiashi needed.

Hiashi rushed towards Sasuke's head, intending a Jyuuken strike to the brain. Which would render Sasuke brain dead.

However Sasuke saw Hiashi's intent with his Sharingan and quickly used his Enton (Blaze Release) to form a shield in black flames around his head.

A few meters behind Sasuke Kakashi came up again and saw that his little plan had failed. But Sasuke was still immobilized so he would be able to think of something.

Sasuke, however quickly released lightning chakra through his tenketsu into the ground surrounding him, making it crumble. That was enough to allow Sasuke to work himself free.

As soon as he was completely above the ground again Sasuke activated his Susano'o again, but now he decided that it was his turn to go in the offensive.

Kakashi had already formed a new plan and quickly told Hiashi. Timing was going to be of the essence.

Hiashi once more acted as the vanguard, with Kakashi on his heels. Both men quickly rushed over to Sasuke's Susano'o. Once again Kakashi with a lightning infused kunai, and Hiashi with a Jyuuken strike in mind.

Both men had made their attacks more powerful then before.

Once again Hiashi stroke the Susano'o with a Jyuuken strike, and once again the chakra was disturbed a bit. But because his Jyuuken strike had been more powerful then the one he used earlier the Susano'o took a little longer to restore. And that was the exact window Kakashi needed with his kunai.

Kakashi threw his kunai at the exact same spot that Hiashi had just struck, and because it was just a little weakened there and because of the increased cutting power of the kunai, the kunai slipped through Sasuke's Susano'o and pierced Sasuke's chest just a hair away from his heart.

Sasuke looked at his impaled chest with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what had just happened. But he felt a Jyuuken strike to the base of his neck, leaving him paralized and unconscious.

"You are coming with us to Konoha." Hiashi stated.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kabuto**

Naruto stared at his opponents, he was familiar with the Edo Tensei because it had been partly the cause of his Jiji's death.

The body's were controlled by the caster of the jutsu, the reanimated corpses had an indestructible body and infinite amounts of chakra.

_'To quote Shikamaru, this will be troublesome.' _Naruto thought.

All the Edo Tensei corpses attacked Naruto at once, while Kabuto seemed to be preparing to bring back more deceased people.

Naruto was continuously weaving through punches and kicks, absorbing chakra based attacks and repelling enemies in others ways through his ultimate defence.

Naruto was not having extreme diffuculty staying alive, no the thing that troubled him was how he was going to be defeating this indestructible corpses. The solution that came to mind first was sealing them, but Naruto did not know any Fuinjutsu.

And that meant that he would be fighting on the defensive. However help came unexpected when Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto felt like something was crawling out of his stomach, and he was right about that. The creature forced Naruto to open his mouth and revealed itself to be a crow.

"A crow?" Naruto asked, more to himself then to anyone else.

But what Naruto did not know was that this was no ordinary crow, this was a crow from Itachi that had Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan implanted. And that Mangekyou Sharingan was programmed by Itachi to respond to his own Mangekyou Sharingan. Meant to cast Kotoamatsukami upon the bearer of Itachi's eyes, inscribing the message 'protect Konoha' in that persons mind.

"Naruto." Itachi spoke.

Naruto's eyes widened a little at that, none of the Edo Tensei's had spoken to him.

"What?" Naruto replied, making sure that he did not look in Itachi's eyes.

"Worry not. I am no longer under Kabuto's control." And with that black flames came out of his eyes, and incinerated the crow, that was now sitting on his shoulder.

"I will explain later, right now we have other matters to attend to."

And just when Itachi said that, about thirty more coffins rose from the ground, revealing some noteworthy shinobi. Like Pakura of the Sand and Gari of the Explosion Style.

The enemy, now numbering around the forty, all came at Naruto and Itachi at the same time. And it was in that moment that something popped up in Naruto's mind. He suddenly had knowledge of one of the Path's and how to preform it.

_'What was that?' _Naruto thought.

_**"That was the spirit of the Sage sharing knowledge with you,"** _Kurama spoke directly into Naruto's mind, _**"I suggest you use it wisely."**_

"Itachi!" Naruto called out, "Try to make sure that none of the Edo Tensei warriors leave this room!"

Itachi wondered what Naruto was planning, but he just nodded.

_'This will probably feel so weird.' _Naruto thought.

A few of the Edo Tensei warriors attacked Itachi, while the rest just went for Naruto again. One of the ones that went for Naruto was Pakura of the Sand. She tried to strike him with a Scorch Release covered fist.

Naruto quickly ducked under the attack and smashed his hand into Pakura's stomach.

"Human Path." Naruto whispered.

And with that he retracted his hand, a purple shape following his hand. Pakura's soul.

The soul vanished and all the knowledge that Pakura held went to Naruto.

Pakura's body turned into a pile of ash, the head of the used sacrifice poking out of it.

Naruto crossed his fingers and four clones puffed into existence.

"You know what to do guys!" Naruto shouted to his clones.

_'Man, the information overload I will get later is going to cause such a massive headache.'_

Naruto and his clones weaved through the ranks of the Edo Tensei warriors, pulling souls from stomachs or head.

Kabuto stood wide eyed watching Naruto cut down his warriors like they were nothing.

When he finally regained his senses he started preparing more Edo Tensei warriors. But he quickly felt cold metal against his throat and heard Itachi's voice coming from behind him.

"Don't bother reanimating any more corpses. It might end unpleasant for you." After that Itachi knocked Kabuto out cold with the blunt end of his kunai.

Finally Naruto took down the last Edo Tensei warrior. He sighed, it hadn't really felt nice, ripping souls from bodies.

Out of anyone's sight in the corner of the room a white head with brown eyes sunk back into the ground.

Naruto stepped towards Itachi, "You're next."

"Naruto, can I ask you one last question?"

Naruto nodded.

"What happened to Sasuke after he killed me?"

Naruto's face turned somewhat grim, he hadn't liked it at all when he saw his friend among the Akatsuki.

"He was here, fighting alongside the Akatsuki."

An emotion passed over Itachi's face. Anger? Disappointment? Sadness? It had been a long time since Itachi had showed any emotion, so it was a little hard to tell.

"Where is he now?"

"He is most likely fighting Kakashi-sensei and Hiashi right now."

Itachi nodded a little, "Can you take me to them. I need to have a little chat with my brother. I swear that after that you may take me down."

"Deal." After that Naruto dispelled all his clones but one, and almost immediately fell down to the ground due to his predicted massive headache. All the knowledge and technique's of his opponents imprinted into his mind in a single second. He would have to spend hours later meditating to sort through them all.

Naruto picked himself up again, and started walking slowly.

"Let's go." He said to Itachi.

"Guard Kabuto until I return." Naruto told his clone, that nodded in response.

* * *

**With 'Madara', Ay and Bee**

"So, I get to see the A/B-Combo in combat," Madara spoke, "I should feel honoured."

"Bee," Ay said, ignoring Madara, "Hold nothing back."

After he said that the Raikage clouded himself in an armour of lightning, and Bee engulfed himself in his chakra shroud, all eight tails swinging behind him.

Both men rushed forward, intent on hammering him with their fists.

But they just ended up phasing right through the man.

"As you see," Madara spoke, "That won't work."

With that Madara turned to face Ay and Bee again, waiting for them to make an attack again.

This time Ay was the only one that rushed forward, his fist extended and in the blink of an eye he was in front of Madara. But he just once again passed through him again.

But right now either Ay or Bee would in Madara's blind spot.

Now it was Bee who attacked Madara, but unlike last time Madara did not let him phase through him. This time he dodges to the side, just merely avoiding getting hit by Bee. Afterwards he materialized and struck a chakra enhaced punch at the back of Bee's head, it was only thanks to his Bijuu shroud that he did pass out.

At the same time Ay was at Madara's back and also struck him a lightning punch at the back of Madara's head.

Madara stumbled forward, berating himself for not having foreseen Ay's punch.

"Bee," Ay shouted, "Use your sword dance!"

Bee in reply threw his seven swords in the air and caught them in all different parts of his body, his mouth, in the hinge joint of his right and left arm, another between his shoulder blade and neck, another one under his left armpit, another between the hip joint of his right, raised leg and the back leg of the same raised leg.

"Killer Bee!" Bee shouted, "Sting like a bee! Wheeee!"

And with that Bee started swirling and spinning, making it impossible to get even near him without receiving a multitude of cuts.

_'Even my Sharingan can't predict his movements.' _Madara thought.

As expected Bee just phased through Madara's body again, but it made sure that Madara could not attack, because it was obvious that he needed to materialize to attack.

"Keep him occupied Bee!' Ay shouted to his brother.

"Yo! You got it Bro!" A voice came out of the swirling mass of blades.

Out of side, but Madara felt it, a white Zetsu clone morphed from the ground.

"Madara." It spoke in a childish voice. "The Kyuubi jinchuriki has completely defied all the Edo Tensei. As it stands now we will be taking many casualties."

Even though it was not visible, a frown appeared on Madara's face.

"Zetsu, tell Kisame and Sasuke to get out of here. The others are expandable."

And after Madara said that he disappeared in a swirling vortex, and Zetsu disappeared in the ground again.

* * *

**With Zetsu, Akatsuchi and Ohnoki**

Zetsu had called about sixty white Zetsu clones to form an army, and hope that quantity would prevail over quality.

However Ohnoki's Jinton completely defied the advantage Zetsu had. Against Jinton numbers did not matter, as long as he got them inside his Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Particle Release: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu), they did not stand a chance.

And while Ohnoki kept the clones busy, Akatstuchi was fighting the original. And while he did not fare as well as Ohnoki did, he managed. The original Zetsu had revealed that he could use Mokuton.

Currently Zetsu was trying to ensnare Akatsuchi was his wooden vines, but every time he managed to catch the grotesque man he just broke his vines in a show of incredible strength.

Eventually Akatsuchi got close enough to Zetsu to deliver him a firm punch, that would have snapped the neck of any normal creature. Zetsu however was not a normal creature. He bent his neck back in place and stared at Akatsuchi. The grotesque man in response head butted Zetsu, and taking out a kunai immediately. He straight away drove it trough the place where Zetsu's heart was supposed to be.

And this time he did get a reaction from Zetsu, it appeared to be the white halve, in the form of a scream of agony.

After that a lower, more sinister voice spoke up, the back halve. "You heard Madara's order, we have to leave."

"Right." The white more childish halve answered.

When he said that about thirty more white Zetsu clones morphed out of the ground in front of him to cover his retreat.

When Ohnoki heard the conversation Zetsu had with himself, he immediately shifted his attention.

"You won't get away." He shouted, once again creating a Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu.

The Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu this time was a cilindrical shape, and about the with of Ohnoki's lenght. It stretched forward and caught the real Zetsu's head in it. And in an instant named head was just gone.

"That's one less." Akatsuchi spoke with a jovial tone.

* * *

**With Gaara, Mei and Ryu no Kaze**

Ryu had created several Scorch Release orbs, but found that it was nigh impossible to actually harm Gaara or Mei with them. Gaara's sand would just come up and protect him, and Mei continuously defended herself with some kind a Water Release jutsu.

"I believe the gods did not favour me," Ryu spoke, "They condemned me by setting me up against two Kage who completely render my techniques useless."

"I don't believe you should be blaming the gods for this." Gaara spoke with his usual emotionless tone, "You brought this on yourself by joining the Akatsuki."

"No, no, no. You don't understand." Ryu said, "The gods control everything, so also this."

"That sure is a strange look of life." Mei said, "I usually like man that are out of the ordinary, but I will pass on you."

After Mei said that all three Shinobi got to action. Mei started doing handsigns, Gaara just remained still and sent his sand, and Ryu started sending more and more Scorch orbs.

"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu" Mei named her justu and shot a large amount of lava from her mouth.

Ryu quickly had to dodge, but some of the lava caught his leg and left deep burn marks on it. Rendering that leg useless.

When Ryu shifted his weight of his burned leg and onto the other, he felt that surface was not as hard as it used to be. When he looked down he saw it was sand.

"This is over." Gaara spoke with one of his hands risen.

The sand crept up, so far that only Ryu's face was not covered.

"The gods must really hate me." Ryu spoke, and it were the last words he ever spoke, for at that moment the sand contracted and crushed his entire body.

"Let's go and see if the others need some help." Mei suggested, and Gaara nodded in response.

* * *

**With Chojuro, Temari and Genmei**

Chojuro jumped forward with his Hiramekarei drawn, the sword glowed blue with power, at the same time Genmei also drew her katana from it's black sheath and channeled Katon Chackra through the blade. She blocked the upward slash from Chojuro but she didn't expect the boy to be so strong as she was thrown backward. Seeing her chance, Temari immediately send a ghust of wind blades towards the Uzumaki.

Seeing this Genmei slashed her katana diagonally in front of her sending a wave of flames towards the wind. The fire hit the wind and grew twice in size, quickly nearing Temari's position.

Temari had no way to evade the attack, so she spread her metal fan in front of her to offer a bit of protection and hoped for the best.

However Chojuro enlarged his blade and slashed the incoming fire wave apart. He then quickly engaged Genmei in a blade fight.

Genmei gave a vertical slash towards Chojuro, he held up his blade and blocked the strike after which he gave Genmei a headbutt. Genmei didn't expect such an unorthodox move and had her nose broken, making her feel all dizzy.

Chojuro saw his chance and immediately went on the offensive. He channeled a great amount of chackra in it's blade enlarging it to humongus proportions. he then gave a horizontal slash which propelled a wave of chackra to Genmei. MEanwhile Temari also had recovered and send a **Futon:Daikamaitachi (Great weasel sickle wave.) **Towards her.

But Genmei wasn't an S-ranked kunoichi for nothing. She quickly pulled a seal from her pouch and swiped some blood past it.

**"Fuinjutsu:Rashōmon"**

The next moment a giant Rashomon gate appeared before her absorbing the onslaught.

The next moment dozens of kunai were thrown from the gate.

Temari diverted the thrown weapons with a swipe of her great war fan, but in doing so she created a huge amount of dust, preventing them from seeing anything.

Sensing a presence behind them Chojuro send a shock-wave of chakra towards it but nothing happened.

Suddenly he felt an stinging sensation in his chest and the next moment he felt no more.

The dust cleared, reveling Genmei with her Katana stabbed through Chojuro's heart. That was exactly the moment that Mei came into the scene.

Mei seeing that her bodyguard had died immediately send a lava glob towards Genmei. Genmei jumped backwards, straight into Mei' corrosive mist. She was painfully melted to a mush.

"Rest in peace Chojuro." Mei said to the dead body of Chojuro while closing his eyes. "You have fought well."

* * *

**With Kisame, Darui and Ao**

So, I get to take at Darui of the Black Lightning and Ao, head of the hunter-nin of Kiri. I'm excited." Kisame said in a tone that would make one wonder if he was sane or not.

"Darui-san," Ao said, "I suggest you hold nothing beck, because if you do you will die."

"He's right," Kisame spoke with a grin, "But even if you don't hold back you will still die."

Veins started to appear around Ao's covered right eye while saying "Byakugan"

"Now that is a surprise." Kisame said with a mad grin.

"I am full of surprises." Ao answered while taking a kunai in each hand, one in reverse grip.

Meanwhile Darui had done his hand-signs and called out his jutsu. "Raiton: Kuropansa!" (Lightning Release: Black Panther)

A gigantic panther made out of black lightning rushed towards Kisame, who in response held Samehada forward.

The black panther started to get sucked into Samehada, surprising Darui.

When the panther was completely absorbed Samehada started steaming and making weird sounds.

"It looks like that Black Lightning of you gives Samehada some trouble." Kisame spoke, being able to understand what Samehada had meant with his weird sounds. "Well, I'll just shave of your arms then."

After saying that Kisame rushed forward, Samehada ready to strike. Darui quickly took out his broad clever and parried Kisame's strike. However Kisame was way stronger then Darui, and soon Samehada started to near Darui, until it touches his shoulder. Kisame immediately retracted his blade, shaving chakra and skin of Darui.

Just as Kisame retracted Samehada Ao struck Kisame with one of his kunai, dead on on a tenketsu is Kisame's abdomen, which he could see thanks to his Byakugan.

Kisame could immediately feel his chakra network getting disturbed, it wasn't as effective as a Hyuuga Jyuuken strike but it still did what it had to.

"That hurt." Kisame stated, turning to Ao.

He put Samehada on his back for a moment and raced through hand-signs at an incredible speed.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu" He spoke as he trusted his hand forward and a big shark rushed to Ao.

The attack came from such short range that Ao had no hope of defending or dodging, and the attack hit him dead-on.

Before Ao could fall to the ground Kisame grabbed both his hands, and slit both wrist with a kunai he had taken out.

He threw Ao away, leaving him to bleed to death.

When Kisame turned back to Darui he saw that the man had just finished doing hand-signs. He slammed his hands together and yelled out, "Ranton: Reiza Sakusu!" (Storm Release: Laser Circus)

A dozen of beams that were remotely controlled by Darui shot towards Kisame, who once again held Samehada forward.

Most of the beams hit Samehada and got absorbed by it. However some of the beams got around Samehada and hit Kisame.

But at the moment Kisame got hit, he dissolved into a puddle of water. Revealing 'Kisame' to be a water clone.

Right at that moment Darui felt something rush past his back, ripping it to shreds.

Darui fell to his knees in pain, straight away feeling Samehada being pressed to neck.

"It was fun for as long as it lasted." Kisame spoke from behind Darui, "But in the end you still lost."

"This is far from over." A new voice entered the room.

When Darui carefully turned his neck, making sure Samehada to not wound him, he saw that the newcomer was Gaara, who had already sent his sand forward.

"I think taking on a Kage would be unwise at the moment." Kisame said, "But I don't like running away."

At that moment a white Zetsu morphed from the ground behind Kisame, and whispered something in his ear.

"It seems that the decision has been taken from me." Kisame said a little disappointed, "Ja ne"

And with that he did some hand-signs. With that Kisame once more did a Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu.

Gaara and Darui quickly got out of the way of the Water Shark, and when they looked up again Kisame was gone.

* * *

**With Kyoichi, Kankuro and Kurotsuchi**

Straight away at the beginning of the fight Kyoichi had used his Steel Release and transformed his entire body into Steel. It made him slower, but he was much more durable and he hit way harder.

Kankuro had taken out his puppet Karasu and had some of his poisoned senbon ready to fire.

Kurotsuchi had just finished the hand-signs for her favourite and signature jutsu.

"Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu!" (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)

Kurotsuchi spit out lime that quickly covered most of the floor, including the floor under Kyoichi's feet.

Immediately she raced through another set of hand-signs.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" (Water Release: Water Trumpet)

The water quickly spread over the lime, quickening the hardening process. And now Kyoichi was stuck in the lime.

Kankuro now saw his chance, now that his opponent was immobilized he would be a perfect target for his senbon. The mouth of Karasu opened, and about three dozen senbon came shooting out of it, all coated in poison.

However it was all in vein as the senbon just bounced off on Kyoichi's skin. The man smiled at the harmless attempt Kankuro had done. He bent and struck at the lime with his metal hands, shattering the lime.

"Do you now see how pointless it is?" Kyoichi asked.

Kurotsuchi ignored him while Kankuro just grunted.

Kyoichi decided that it was his turn to attack, and in a blur of grey he was gone.

He reappeared again behind Kurotsuchi, and delivered a swift chop to the base of her neck, knocking her out.

Kankuro was cursing, he had needed Kurotsuchi to win this fight. He himself was a puppeteer, thus a long range fighter. His enemy was a short range fighter, so that was why he needed someone to keep him away from him so he could use his techniques.

In another blur of grey Kyoichi was gone again, and reapeared behind Kankuro. However Kankuro had foresoon this, and sent his puppet Karasu to intercept the blow. But he had gravely underestimated the power behind the chop Kyoichi had intended on giving him. Kyoichi chopped straight through the puppet, completely destroying it.

"You managed to delay your defeat," Kyoichi spoke in a bored tone, "But your defeat at my hands is inevitable."

He once again disappeared in a blur of grey, and now Kankuro knew he could do nothing against the incoming chop. And it came just as expected, a chop at the base of his neck, knocking him out cold.

It was at that moment that Ohnoki came walking in.

"Fighting a Kage would bring way to much annoyance." Kyoichi spoke in a irritated voice. "Fuck that masked man, I am out of here."

He threw a smoke bomb to the ground and concealed himself in smoke. When the smoke was finally gone, Kyoichi was gone as well.

**A/N**

**Well, that was it. My first contribution to this story. I hoped you liked it, and please give pointers when you think I need one. I have also opened a poll on my profile about Naruto's pairing, please vote for it. Next chapter will be up as soon as it is ready, which I hope will be before the end of next month.**


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners

I have decided that I will pick the girl for Naruto's pairing from the Top 2 of the poll on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Choices**

Naruto and Itachi were walking towards Kakashi, Hiashi and Sasuke in silence. There was not much to discuss until they got to Sasuke. When they entered the room they saw Sasuke passed out on the ground with a chakra restriction seal on him.

When Kakashi and Hiashi saw Itachi they both immediately got on their guard, they may have heard Itachi's story from Sasuke, but they had no way to tell wither that was the truth or not.

Naruto saw what happened and acted, "No need to raise your guard. Itachi is only here to talk to his little brother."

Kakashi and Hiashi lowered their guard slightly, but not completely. Deception was the best weapon of a shinobi.

"Itachi-san," Hiashi spoke up, "Would you mind telling your story, Sasuke told us something but now that you are here, seemingly on our side I would like for you to confirm it."

"I suppose I could do that since you are the Hokage and these are your trusted guards." Itachi answered, "But I have to inform you that this is an S-rank secret. I do not know what my brother told you, but I will tell you my true story. The Uchiha clan had grown unsatisfied with how things were run during the time of the Third. That is why they eventually started planning a coup d'etat."

This new piece of information made they eyebrows of the listeners rise, the Uchiha had always been arrogant. But to go as far as plan a coup d'etat.

"I see you are surprised by this." Itachi continued, "At that I was as you know an ANBU captain, and using my position, my father had me spy on Konoha. But Konoha meant more to me then the Uchiha clan did and I became a double agent, passing information on the Uchiha to the Sandaime. Sarutobi-sama tried to solve the problems with the Uchiha in a diplomatic way, but he failed. The Uchiha had sunken deep into their hatred and demanded more from Konoha then that was reasonable. The Sandaime kept trying, but the elders were losing patience. Eventually I was approached by them and ordered me to eliminate the threat of the Uchiha clan by killing them all. The Sandaime was only informed of the order that was given me after that decisive night. I did as I was told and the following night was the night of the Uchiha Massacre. I loved Konoha, and there was only one thing that I loved more, my little brother. I could not bear myself to kill Sasuke, so I let him live. I planned on him killing me and thereby clearing the name of the Uchiha. However he was never supposed to find out the truth about me."

Naruto, Kakashi and Hiashi all took some time to take in all that information, but eventually Hiashi spoke up.

"As soon as we are back at Konoha I will confront the elders about this and give them the required punishment. They went off bounds when they overstepped Sarutobi in that order."

"I will be glad when you do that. But I really wanted to talk to Sasuke, is that possible, since he is your prisoner?"

"You will be allowed to talk to him when he wakes up, however one of us will be present when you talk to him."

"That is fine." Itachi replied, already glad he would get to talk to his foolish little brother.

**Roughly halve an hour later**

The five Kage and what was left of their bodyguards had assembled again in the meeting room. The Mizukage, Mei was now without guards, Ao had survived his wounds but was currently stuck at the hospital. But she did not mind that much, she had grown to trust her fellow Kage, at least a bit.

"I think I can safely say that none of us are willing to continue our talk from before." Hiashi stated.

He got answered by several nods and grunts.

"But we do still have things we need to talk about." Ohnoki said, "I propose that we postpone the meeting and continue tomorrow."

The other four Kage agreed to that plan and all left the room again, most likely going to their rooms to sleep. With the exception of Gaara, who sadly cannot sleep.

**Later that night**

Kabuto was sitting in his cell, cursing himself for trusting Tobi and aiding him in his plan. He was pulled from his thoughts when a samurai guard appeared in front of his cell.

"Visitor" was the only thing he said before leaving again.

Kabuto was wondering who would visit him when the one that had ruined all his plans appeared, Naruto.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was going to start with "hello", Naruto said while shrugging, "But if that is how you want to start the conversation, be my guest."

Kabuto merely grunted in response.

"I am here because I am questioning something." Naruto started.

When he fell silent for a second Kabuto send him an annoyed look, signalling him to continue.

"I wonder why you would follow this Uchiha Madara in his ridicules plans."

Kabuto did not answer before sighing and speaking up.

"I never intended to go further with his plans. To me he was just a means to an end."

"So what were your plans?" Naruto asked.

"My plan was to capture you or the Hachibi jinchuriki, preferably both, and blackmail Madara or Tobi, or whatever he is called now, into giving me one of the Rinnegan eyes that belonged to Nagato. So I could revive Orochimaru. Unfortunately for me, you took his eyes without me knowing about i and thereby ruining my entire plan." Kabuto send Naruto a hateful glare when he said that last sentence.

"I see," Naruto answered, "I am sorry for ruining your plan, but it is better the way it is now."

That was the last thing Naruto said before leaving the dungeon and going to his room to sleep.

**The Next Day**

The Five Kage and their remaining bodyguards were once again gathered in the Summit chamber.

"Does anyone have a suggestion as of how to continue now?" Hiashi asked calmly.

"Now that the Akatsuki is mostly dealt with, I believe that each village will be able to handle them individually." Onoki spoke up.

"While it may be true that the Akatsuki has lost some members yesterday, I believe that they still form a threat and the villages should make some sort of pact." Mei suggested.

"I agree with Mizukage-dono." Gaara responded, "It would be wise if we were to handle the Akatsuki issue together."

"I agree with what Tsuchikage-dono has said," Ay voiced his opinion, "With what the Akatsuki has left in members the villages should easily be able to handle them on their own."

"I believe that what the Mizukage has suggested is the best path to take." Hiashi stated, "I do somewhat agree with the Raikage and the Tsuchikage that the individual villages would be able to handle them on their own. However in a short amount of time the Akatsuki gathered four new members, which means that they most likely can easily stock up on new members. And if they did, the threat that they will once again pose will be to much to be handled by a single ninja village."

Gaara and Mei nodded to that statement, Ay and Onoki could think of nothing that would put a hole in Hiashi's thinking.

"I have to agree with Hokage-dono's logic." Onoki grumbled.

Ay merely grunted.

"Then I propose that the five ninja villages will make a pact," Hiashi spoke again, "Any info that is gathered on the Akatsuki by a village will immediately be shared among the other villages. Should the Akatsuki gain power again and start to pose a big threat to all our villages again, another Kage Summit will be called here again, and if that happens we will discuss terms of an alliance between all the five villages."

"I support that plan." Mei said.

"So do I." Was Gaara's response.

"I can agree to those terms." Onoki said.

"Kumo will take part in this pact." Ay grumbled.

"Good," Mifune spoke, "We will put this pact on paper later so you can all sign it, for now this meeting has officially ended."

**In the meantime with a Naruto clone, Itachi and Sasuke.**

Naruto and Itachi were having a casual conversation about missions they had had while they were waiting for Sasuke to wake up. Naruto was currently telling Itachi about his mission in the Snow Country. Itachi was listening to Naruto without interrupting him and with a thoughtful look on his face.

However their conversation was interrupted when a soft moan came from the bed that Sasuke had been sleeping on. Sasuke's eyes opened, only to be closed again to shut out the light that immediately pained his eyes. He felt that his chakra was sealed off with special seals and concluded that he had been captured by Konoha. Slowly he opened them again, now letting the light slowly contact his eyes to prevent his earlier pain.

However soon his eyes widened, foregoing his earlier plan of opening them slowly.

"Itachi?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am here, otouto." Itachi answered.

"How? I killed you." Sasuke stated.

"I was brought back by Kabuto using Edo Tensei, and then freed by Naruto."

It was only then that Sasuke noticed that Naruto was also in the room, but he decided to ignore him for now. He had questions that needed answering.

"Itachi," Sasuke started in a firm voice. "Tell me the real truth about what happened that night."

Itachi sighed and sat down on the only chair present in the room.

"Our father was a proud man," Itachi started. "And his pride suffered a deep dent when the Uchiha started being blamed for the Kyuubi attack. Slowly the Uchiha started getting less respect from the people. The citizens of Konoha started shunning the Uchiha clan. Our father could not take that, and slowly the plan of a coup was formed. Our clan started conducted secret gatherings and they made plans for the coup there. At that time I was already an ANBU captain and our father deemed it that I would be a spy. However I valued Konoha way more then our clan. I informed the Hokage of the plans our clan had made, and at that meeting Hiruzen-sama appointed me to be a double agent. I kept going to our clans meetings, and straight after such a meeting I would report to the Hokage about what was discussed. Hiruzen-sama took action and started peace talks with our father and the rest of the clan, however the Uchiha were unreasonable and an accord could not be made. Hiruzen-sama continued the peace talks, however I was confronted by the elders, Danzo, Homura and Koharu, who were aware of the current situation. They ordered me to exterminate the Uchiha clan in order to keep the peace. It was an order from my superiors and I had to follow it. That night I was confronted by a man wearing a black rope with red clouds on it, claiming to be Uchiha Madara. He insisted on helping in the massacre of the clan. I accepted his help, in the end it would not matter much either way. And the following you are aware of, me and this supposed Madara butchered the clan. Except for you, you are my precious otouto and I love you more then the village. I could not bring myself to kill you and I spared you live, I planned for you to kill me in order to restore our clan, and in the end you did kill me. After the massacre I went to Hiruzen-sama and reported what happened. He was furious that the elders had gone behind his back. I pleaded for your live, and that he would protect you from the elders. He promised to honour my plea, and after that I left the village and became a missing-nin."

When Itachi was done he let out a deep sigh, while Sasuke openly had tears in his eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with the tears still in his eyes.

"Because I am a shinobi from Konoha, one who endures and protects from the shadows." Itachi answered.

"How can you believe such a thing!?" Sasuke shouted, "Konoha sacrifised you and branded you a traitor. How can you still love that village!?"

"Sasuke," Itachi started again, "I will not tell you what to do or what path to take, that is not up to me to decide. But I want you to know one thing, whatever path you take you will forever remain my precious otouto whom I will always love."

Itachi turned to the Naruto clone and took a deep breath.

"Naruto," He started, "My time to go has come."

Sasuke eyes widened when he heard those words, how could his brother leave him so soon. However Naruto's clone nodded and placed his hand on Itachi's head.

"Sayonara Itachi." Naruto spoke, "You were a good man."

And after saying those words Naruto ripped Itachi's soul from the Edo Tensei body and set it free.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke, "Think about what your brother said, would you really spit upon his wishes?"

And with that the shadow clone dispelled itself, leaving Sasuke alone in the room.

**A day later**

Naruto, Kakashi, Hiashi and Sasuke were on Hiashi's bird again. The pact had been signed and all the Kage were returning to their own village.

Everyone on the bird was silent, Sasuke was thinking about Itachi's words and if his actions up until now had been the right ones.

Hiashi simply did not have much to talk about, and neither did Kakashi.

However something appeared to be wrong with Naruto, he always hated silences and as soon as there fell one he would most of the time do something incredibly stupid and get people talking again.

However right now Naruto was sorting through all the memories and techniques he had gotten form the Edo Tensei warriors. One he particularly though was useful was the Yoton techniques and experiences he had gotten from Roshi.

Of course there were some other techniques he acquired that he thought would be useful, like the Sharingan techniques from Itachi and the Futton (Boil Release) from Han.

But in the main time there was something else bothering him, something that if he went trough with it would greatly impact his life.

**Five days later**

Naruto had returned to Konoha two days ago, and upon his arrival his friends from the now reduced to Konoha 10 had informed him that Sakura's funeral would be in two days.

Sasuke had been taken to the T&amp;I compartment by Kakashi, and Hiashi had returned to his duties as Hokage.

In the two days after his arrival Naruto had spend a small portion of his time rebuilding the village with his Mokuton, but he had spend most of his time getting used to using Yoton and Futton.

Right now Naruto thought that his control over the two Kekkei Genkai was pretty good, the two days combined with the experience of the previous user had made sure that Naruto was now quite proficient in using them.

But now Naruto was dressed in black and on his way to Sakura's funeral, to the funeral of the girl with whom he had been in love with since the Academy. It really tore away at his heart that she was dead. And it only drove him more to his life impacting decision.

But he could think about that later, now was the time to provide the last honours to Sakura.

When he arrived he saw the rest of the Konoha 10, Sakura's parents and Shizune. And to his surprise Shizune had a wheelchair in front of her with Tsunade in it, apparently she had waken up while he was gone.

Both parents of Sakura spoke some last words to her with tears in their eyes, after that is was time for all the other present people to say their goodbyes. Every member of the Konoha 10 said some words, and afterwards it was Tsunade and Shizune's turn. It was clear that Tsunade was far from healthy, as she could only say a few words before her condition allowed her no more. Shizune said some words as well, and afterwards she quickly took Tsunade to a calm place where she would be able to rest.

After that they were asked to leave by Sakura's parents. They honoured that wish and left the parents to grieve over their dead daughter.

**Few Minutes Later**

Naruto entered his simple wooden home and let himself fall on his bed. And immediately he felt Kurama dragging him into his mindscape. Figuring Kurama must have a reason for doing so he did not resist and within seconds he found himself standing in the sewer that was his mindscape.

**"Naruto," **Kurama's deep voice came from beyond the cave. **"I have looked in your mind and found that you have developed some sort of plan."**

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that, Kurama could literally read his mind!?

**"You plan on leaving the village." **Kurama stated.

"I have been thinking about it." Naruto admitted.

**"I believe that you should follow your plan," **Kurama reasoned, **"You are the reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Path's, and as such it is your fate to travel around the world."**

"Maybe you are right." Naruto spoke while deep in thought.

**"You should make the decision by yourself, but at least you know what I think about it now."**

"I will most likely make my decision tomorrow, but first I desire some sleep." Naruto spoke.

"Ja ne." He said and after that his image disappeared from the mindscape.

**"So the Sage has finally started to guide you, Naruto." **Kurama spoke to himself, **"Good."**

Kurama snorted when he realized that his container had already fallen asleep.

**Next Morning**

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, heading towards his breakfast. After all, which better way to start the day then with Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yo, Old Man!" Naruto shouted as he walked in, "Three Miso Ramen!"

Right after saying that Naruto got smacked over the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Ayame.

"Naruto, what have I told you about shouting in our restaurant." She asked a little too kindly.

"Not to." Naruto answered with some fear in his voice.

"Good." Ayame answered as she walked into the kitchen, "Remember it for once."

After she left Teuchi came walking to Naruto and put three bowls of Miso Ramen in front of him.

"Thanks Old Man." Naruto said with a mouth already stuffed full of ramen.

"My pleasure, Naruto."

All Naruto's ramen was gone in less than five minutes.

Naruto paid for the ramen and left towards his next destination.

Which was Konan. Last night Naruto had decided to let someone in on his possible plans and ask them for advice, and he had chosen Konan to be the person.

He walked through town searching for her when he found her standing in front of a bookstore looking at a book on origami.

"Konan." Naruto said, startling said woman.

"Oh, Naruto." She said with a sigh.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto said, and Konan noticed that he was very serious about it.

"Sure, we can go to your place if you want."

"That will be good." Naruto said and both he and Konan disappeared with a simple Body Flicker.

They reappeared in front of Naruto's apartment. Naruto opened the door and they both took a seat on Naruto's couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Konan asked with curiosity.

"I am thinking of leaving the village and want your opinion about it." Naruto stated flatly.

Konan was quite surprised about what Naruto just said, leaving the village? Why would he do that?

"Why do you want to leave the village Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "I just feel like it is the right thing to do now that I am the reincarnation of the Sage." He answered truthfully.

"If you think it is the right thing to do, then who am I to stop you. But if you do leave the village I would suggest that you do it with the Hokage's consent. Having Hunter-nin's behind you won't help you. And if you do leave the village, no matter in what fashion, I will come with you."

"I can't ask such a thing of you Konan." Naruto spoke, "You have just started a somewhat normal life again, I can't take that away from you."

"Naruto, I wasn't asking for your permission, I was just stating that I would come to." Konan spoke with a stern voice.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled. "I will go and talk to Hiashi as soon as I can to see if I can get his consent."

"So you're sure that you want to leave then?" Konan asked seriously.

"I am." Naruto said with conviction in his voice.

**Half an hour later**

Naruto walked into the Hokage tower and straight to the desk of Hiashi's assistant, who looked up from her paperwork to see who just entered.

"Is Hokage-sama busy?" Naruto questioned, "I would like to talk to him."

"His schedule for the next half hour is open, so he should be available for you. Just don't tire him to much; he still needs to finish his paperwork."

Naruto grinned; he loved it how powerful power always found an unbeatable opponent in paperwork.

He opened the door to the office and saw Hiashi looking out the window.

Hiashi turned the chair and saw that it was Naruto who was standing in his office.

"Ah, Naruto." He said, "What business do you have with me?"

**A/N**

**So much for this chapter. I know it is short and I know you had to wait a fucking long time for it and I apologize. I just could not get myself to write. I hope next chapter will be up soon, but I have other stories that need updates too. Feel free to check them out by the way.**

**Next Chapter will be Hiashi's reaction to Naruto's request, and the consequences of it.**

**And I said this already before the chapter but I would like to mention it again. The girl for the pairing will be selected from the Top 2 of the poll of my profile, the poll will close as soon as the next chapter is online. However if you feel that you have thought of a great girl for the pairing and she is not an option in my poll, feel free to send me a PM and I will consider it. It might help if you put a reasoning as to why it would be a good pairing.**

**As always, please leave reviews.**


End file.
